


Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hungarian, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rivals, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media, Translation, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: „A sportvilág minden rivalizálása közül talán semmi más nem vált olyan legendássá az évek során, mint az orosz műkorcsolyázóé, Viktor Nikiforové és riválisa, a japán Yuuri Katsukié…”Egy esemény megváltoztatja Yuuri életének folyamát, és keserű versengésbe veti Viktor Nikiforovval, mely végignyúlik az egész műkorcsolya karrierjén. De ahogy az évek múlnak, a rivalizálás és a gyűlölet valami mássá kezd fejlődni, és Yuuri képtelen távol tartani magát tőle, akármennyire is igyekszik.A gyűlölet és a szerelem ugyanannak az éremnek a két oldala, és habár minden változik, egyes dolgoknak mégis meg kell történnie.Az első nagy fordítási projektem angolról, az író engedélyével. Az eredeti fic angolul, Reiya tollából itt olvasható: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247





	1. The Days That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



Yuuri a legelső pillanattól fogva beleszeretett Viktor korcsolyázásába, ahogy meglátta.

Egy átlagosan induló napon történt, Yuukóval az Ice Castle-ban rejtőztek egy keményen végigedzett nap után az ütött-kopott, régi tévé körött ülve, ami éppen a Junior Grand Prix-t mutatta homályos, tompa színekben. Ez a rituáléjuk volt, hogy leültek nézni a műkorcsolyásokat siklani a képernyőn, és arról fantáziáltak, milyen lenne, ha végre ők lennének ott a jégpályán, a tömeg előtt, vagy ők integetnének a rajongóknak medállal a nyakukban a pódiumról.

Yuuri zaklatott volt azon a napon, gondolatai fele még a korcsolyaedzésen járt, a másik fele pedig álmodozott a jövőről, amikor hallotta, amint Yuuko meglepetten levegőért kap. Gyorsan visszafordította figyelmét a képernyőre, éppen időben ahhoz, hogy lássa, amint egy ezelőtt még sosem látott korcsolyás kecsesen landol egy ugrást, ami Yuuko reakciójából ítélve lenyűgöző volt.

Attól a pillanattól fogva nem tudott félrenézni.

A többi korcsolyás kecses volt, de ő más volt. Úgy táncolt a jégen, mintha erre született volna, a mozdulatai olyan könnyedek és bájosak voltak, hogy Yuuri mozdulatlanná dermedt. A korcsolyázó fiatal volt, Yuuri sosem látta ezelőtt, és feltételezte – helyesen, ahogy később kiderült –, hogy ez volt a fiú első alkalma a Prix-n. Még ott volt benne a fiatal fiúk pelyhedző ártatlansága, és ezüst haja szinte angyalszerűvé puhítva vonásait lendült elő mögüle, ahogy forgott.

Yuuri figyelte, amint a fiú fordult és ugrott a jégen, sosem tévedt egyetlen ütemet sem a zenében, ami mintha körülölelte volna. A gyakorlat azzal ért véget, hogy kecsesen kitartotta a karjait, fejét illedelmesen lehajtotta, habár Yuuri meg tudott volna rá esküdni, hogy egy mosoly nyomát látta a hajtincsek mögé rejtve.

\- Ez csodálatos volt! – sikította Yuuko fel-le ugrálva a székén, ahogy nem tudta türtőztetni az izgatottságát. – Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ez csak a junior debütálása volt. Csak négy évvel idősebb nálad, Yuuri!

Egy zászló bomlott ki a képernyő alján megadva a korcsolyázó nevét és nemzetiségét, míg a pontjait számolták.

 _Viktor Nikiforov_ , olvasta Yuuri még mindig elbűvölve attól, amit látott. Újra elolvasta az információt emlékébe vésve a nevet. _Viktor Nikiforov Oroszországból._

_Egy napon szeretnék úgy korcsolyázni, mint te._

 

*

 

Ettől a pillanattól fogva Yuuri odavolt érte. Yuukóval vallásosan követték Viktor karrierjét, végignézték, amint a fiatal korcsolyázó sebesen tört egyre magasabbra a junior korosztályban, és könnyed bájjal nyert érmet érem után. Yuuko elmerült a magazinokban, felkutatott minden információt Viktorról, míg Yuuri nézte a videókat, amiket megszállottan vettek fel Viktor előadásairól, lemásolta a mozdulatokat újra és újra a jégen, míg sikerült egy tűrhető, még ha kicsit remegős másolatot is keltenie.

Yuuri szobájának falai lassan megteltek poszterekkel a másik korcsolyázóról. Hivatalos poszterek, fotók a versenyekről, képek kivágva egyenesen a Yuuko imádta magazinokból. Beleszeretett abba, ahogy a másik fiú korcsolyázott, a bájba és a könnyedségbe, ahogy mozgott. Akárhányszor egyedüllétre volt szüksége, kiment a korcsolyapályára, és elveszett Viktor programjaiban, míg nem tudott tovább gondolkozni.

Fokozatosan elkezdett dolgozni azon, hogy feljebb kerüljön a listákon, részt vett a helyi versenyeken, és lassan továbbmerészkedett a kis szülővárosából, hogy egyre nagyobb és nagyobb versenyeken mérkőzzön meg, ahogy lassan, de biztosan fejlődött.

Tudta a szívében, hogy ha elég keményen gyakorol, egyszer ugyanazon a jégen korcsolyázhat Viktorral.

 

*

 

Amikor Yuuri tizenegy éves lett, egy pudlit kért a szülinapjára. Éppen előtte való napon talált Yuuko egy cikket, ami említette, hogy Viktornak van egy pudlija, mellékelték egy aranyos képpel is kettejükről, és Yuuri odament a szüleihez a következő napon, hogy könyörögjön nekik egyért. Jóindulatúan megengedték neki, és Yuuri azonnal beleszeretett a kutyakölyökbe. Amikor anyukája megkérdezte, hogyan fogja elnevezni, Yuuri gondolkozás nélkül tudta.

Csak az este későbbi folyamán adták oda a szülei a szülinapi ajándéka másik felét, amikor Vicchan összegömbölyödve aludt az ölében.

\- Meglepetésként vettük neked – mondta az anyja, ahogy ő döbbenten markolta a jegyeket az ujjai között. – Tudjuk, mennyire szeretsz korcsolyázni, és úgy gondoltuk, hogy ez egy szép jutalom lenne a kemény munkádért.

Yuuri a karjaiba vetette magát, és a jegyek a Junior Grand Prix döntőjére még mindig szorosan gyűrődtek a markában.

Élőben fogja látni korcsolyázni Viktort, és még sosem volt ennyire izgatott életében.

 

*

 

Kínzás volt majdnem egy egész évet várni a Junior Grand Prix-re, de Yuuri tűrte, ahogy tudta, és még mindig nem egészen hitte el a szerencséjét. Yuuko sikított, amikor megtudta, részben izgatott volt miatta, és részben sárga volt az irigységtől, hogy láthatja élőben, személyesen a korcsolyázókat, míg neki be kell érnie a kopott, régi televízióval az Ice Castle-ban, mint minden évben.

Amikor végre elérkezett a dátum, Yuuri alig tudott aludni az izgatottságtól. Úgy suhant végig a napon, mintha álmodna, és még mindig nem egészen volt képes elhinni, hogy ez valóban megtörténik. A szüleinek kellett keresztülvezetnie a tömegen, nehogy rossz irányba menjen, és hogy biztosan megtalálják a helyüket az őket körülvevő emberek tömegében.

Yuuri alig tudott nyugton maradni, ahogy várta, hogy elkezdődjön a verseny. Amikor a korcsolyázók végre feltűntek bemelegíteni a pályán, érezte, amint a lélegzet bennreked a mellkasában.

Ott volt Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov személyesen, tizenöt éves és gyönyörű, és minden, amiről Yuuri álmodott, hogy lehetséges. A ruháját egy fehér cipzáras kabát fedte el a kíváncsi szemek elől RUSSIA felirattal az elején, de még a csillogó kosztüm nélkül is istennek tetszett Yuuri számára, ahogy úgy repült a jégen, mintha hozzá tartozna, ezüstös haja lobogott mögötte.

A csengő szólt a bemelegítés végét jelezve, és a többi korcsolyázó lement a jégről egyedül hagyva Viktort a pályán. Ahogy a palánkhoz korcsolyázott, Viktor óvatosan lehúzta a cipzárt a dzsekijén, és odaadta az edzőjének felfedve a rövid programos ruháját a tömegnek. Testre feszülő kék és fehér kosztümöt viselt, és apró kövek kanyarogtak a vállán és le a karján, mint egy hóvihar a bőrön. Viktor a pálya közepére korcsolyázott, hogy megkezdje a gyakorlatát, és a tömeg helyeslően kiabált.

Yuuri szurkolt a leghangosabban közöttük.

 

*

 

Ahogy Viktor felvette a kezdő pozíciót fejét lehajtva és kezeit szorosan a teste köré fonva, elindultak a zene első hangjai. Amikor a zene megtöltötte a stadiont, elkezdett mozogni, a dal kemény és hideg volt, mintha az éles hangok jégcsapként táncolnának keresztül a levegőn, és Viktor velük táncolt. Minden egyes forgása tökéletes volt, korcsolyája minden siklása precíz. A mozdulatai hirtelenek voltak, szinte veszélyesek, és ott volt a jég éle szemében. Felgyorsult, és a program első ugrásába lendítette magát, egy tripla axel, ami elismerő éljenzést váltott ki a tömegből.

A fények letáncoltak a ruhájáról jégcsapokká válva a bőrén. Yuuri szinte érezte a történetet, amit Viktor szőtt a mozdulataival: egy jégherceg, hideg, akár a hó, aminek parancsolt, térdre kényszerítette a világot az akarata előtt. Majdnem nőies szépség volt a mozdulataiban, ahogy a jég részeként táncolt, mint egy testbe zárt hóvihar.

Ezüst haj csapott fel mögüle, mikor Viktor egy repülő ülőforgásba lendítette magát, és Yuuri azon kapta magát, hogy olyan erősen markolja az ülése szélét, hogy az ujjpercei kifehéredtek. A tömeg újra elismerően ordított, ahogy Viktor újabb ugrást hajtott végre, ez alkalommal karjait kinyújtva, és a lábát maga mögött megtartva egy tripla salchowot landolt tökéletesen. Ezt gyorsan követte egy lépéssor, és Yuuri nem tudott visszatartani egy nyögést a bonyolultságát látva, ahogy Viktor úgy korcsolyázta a mozdulatokat, mintha semmi lenne, mintha erre, egyes egyedül erre született volna.

Yuuri azt akarta, hogy sose végződjön a program. Figyelte, amint Viktor keresztülsiklik a jégen, forog és perdül, elvarázsolja az egész teret a mozdulataival. Senki sem tudott félrenézni. Yuuri hallotta a távolból a bemondó ujjongását, ahogy Viktor végrehajtotta a program utolsó ugrását, egy négyszeres-dupla kombinációt, mire a tömeg helyeslően kiabált.

Yuuri nagyon izgatott volt, ahogy Viktor végül befejezte egy kombinált forgásban, ami a vakító fényben kihangsúlyozta szikár testének minden vonalát. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy kevesebb, mint három perc telt el, mióta Viktor korcsolyázni kezdett. Úgy tűnt, hogy az egész világ megváltozott. Sosem hitte volna ezelőtt, hogy Viktor még hihetetlenebb tud lenni, de személyesen nézni, amint korcsolyázik sokkal jobb volt, mint látni a tévében. Tökéletesen láthatta Viktor testének minden mozdulatát, minden kifejezést, ami átsuhant az arcán, és Yuuri imádta.

A tömeg álló éljenzést adott Viktornak, és Yuuri is felugrott úgy érezvén, hogy a szíve mindjárt felrobban. Távolról érzékelte, hogy a szülei ott ülnek mellette, udvariasan tapsolnak, szerencsésen tudatlanul a szépségről, aminek tanúi lehettek. De Yuurit nem érdekelte. Minden, ami számított, az Viktor volt.

Amikor beértek a pontszámok, Viktor bőven kilenc felettit kapott, és ez senkit sem lepett meg. Viktor melegen mosolyogva a kamerába fogadta a dicséretet a kiss and cryban; a jég eltűnt a szeméből, mintha soha nem lett volna ott.

Gyönyörű volt.

 

*

 

Aznap éjjel Yuuri nem tudott másról beszélni. Tudta, hogy untatja a szüleit, még ha bátorítóan is mosolyogtak minden egyes alkalommal, amikor újra elemezte Viktor rutinját, csodálva azt, ahogy ugrott, forgott, táncolt, lépett. Nem volt semmi olyasmi, ami ne tetszett volna Yuurinak, és úgy gondolta, akkor se tudná abbahagyni róla a beszédet, ha megpróbálná.

Azon az éjen alig tudott aludni; még mindig boldog volt az izgalmas nap miatt és amiatt, hogy másnap reggel láthatja Viktort, amint a kűrjét korcsolyázza. Yuuri hánykolódva és forgolódva futtatta végig gondolatban újra és újra Viktor rutinját tökéletesen látva minden részletét. Alig várta, hogy visszamehessen Hasetsuba, és megpróbálja lemásolni, habár tudta, hogy soha nem lesz képes úgy megcsinálni, mint Viktor.

De talán egy napon…

Újra megeskette magát, hogy egy napon ugyanazon a jégen fog korcsolyázni, mint Viktor. Gyakorolni és gyakorolni fog, míg elég jó nem lesz a kvalifikációhoz, és aztán olyan jól fog korcsolyázni, hogy Viktor lesz az, aki nem tudja elszakítani róla a pillantását. Egyszer…

Amikor Yuuri végül elaludt, mosolygott.

 

*

 

A másnap fényesen és korán hajnalodott, és Yuuri a nappal ébredt fel, gyakorlatilag majd’ felrobbant az izgatottságtól. Viktor vezetett, a kiváló pontszáma a rövidprogramból az előtte való napról fellendítette egyenesen a ponttábla tetejére. Egyetlen másik versenyző sem ért a nyomába. Ha sikerül neki a mai kűr is, aranyat nyer, és Yuuri a tanúja lesz ennek. A szívében tudta, hogy Viktor képes rá. A másik korcsolyázó mérföldekkel a többi versenyző előtt volt, és jövőre egy látványos szenior debütálást hivatott tenni. Addig is még utoljára diadalmaskodik a juniorok között.

Yuuri jobban hitt Viktorban, mint bármiben, és alig várta, hogy bebizonyodjon az igaza.  
Ahogy a verseny haladt azon a napon, alig vett tudomást arról, hogy a többi korcsolyázó előadja a rutinját; túlságosan feszülten várt a fő eseményre, hogy akár egy morzsányit is adjon a figyelméből. Halványan tudatában volt a tömeg ujjongásának, és a bejövő pontoknak a hangosbemondón át, de mindez háttérzaj volt a szívverése mellett.

Amikor Viktor utolsóként kikorcsolyázott a pályára, Yuuri alig tudott lélegezni.

Az előtte való nappal kontrasztban a kűrre az idősebbik korcsolyázó egy testhez álló fekete kosztümöt viselt, ami részben átlátható volt ezüst kristályokkal szórva az egyik oldalon. Egy ruhalebernyeg volt közvetlenül a kosztüm egyik oldalára varrva, ami majdnem úgy lebbent fel Viktor fordultában, mint egy szoknya, mint egy szoknya. Az ezüstös szürke haját egy hosszú, mögötte lobogó lófarokba fésülte ki az arcából, és Yuuri nem tudott félrenézni.

Viktor felvette a pályán a kezdő pozícióját, az egyik keze gyengéden nyugodott az arcán, a másikat az égnek emelte behajlított ujjakkal. A zene elkezdődött, egy gyönyörű dallamban áradt keresztül a termen, és Viktor megmozdult. Még mindig ugyanúgy, szinte nőies kecsességgel siklott, ahogy az előző nap, de a mozdulatai puhábbak voltak, és semmi sem volt ott a korábbi jeges keménységből a szemeiben. Helyette melegek voltak, és teli egy érzelemmel, amit Yuuri nem tudott megnevezni.

Minden lépés, minden fordulat, minden ugrás izgalomban tartotta a közönséget, elakadt a lélegzetük és ujjongtak, ahogy a történet kibontakozott. Ha Yuuri úgy gondolta, Viktor rövid programja hihetetlen volt, az semmi sem volt összehasonlítva a kűrjével. Jelentős mértékben megemelte a bonyolultságát, de a művésziesség volt az, ami ellopta a lélegzetét.

Egy négyszeres flip, egy mozdulat, amit ezelőtt sosem kísérelt meg Viktor versenyen, a talpára ugrasztotta a tömeget, és egy pillanatra Yuuri megijedt, ahogy a pályára való kilátás elzárult előle. A tömeg újból ujjongott, és kétségbeesetten ugrott fel a székére kinyújtózni, hogy átlásson az előtte lévő fejek fölött. Ahogy a kiabálás elhalt, és az emberek újra a helyükre ültek, Yuuri láthatta Viktort, amint kecsesen, csukott szemmel keresztülforog a pályán, míg a haja lobog mögötte.

Az idő lelassulni látszott, és Yuuri földbe gyökeredzett lábbal állt, még mindig fent a széken, átnézve a már ülő tömeg fölött. Viktor befejezte a forgást, a szemei felrebbentek, és egy pillanatig Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy Viktor egyenesen rá néz. El tudta képzelni, amint a pillantásuk összekapcsolódik, a kék a barnával, a korcsolyázóé a pályán és a fiúé fent a tömegben. De aztán Viktor elfordult, ahogy a zene továbbhömpölygött, és a pillanat megtört.

Még mindig elvarázsolva csúszott vissza a székére, míg pillantása sosem eresztette a pályát és a korcsolyázót rajta.

Végül a zene az utolsó crescendóba folyt, és Viktor befejezte a rutinját egy kombinált forgással. A félszoknyája körülötte lobogott, ahogy felemelte a karjait a végső fordulatokhoz; az arca az égnek mutatott. A közönség mennydörgő tapsviharban tört ki, és Yuuri ismét talpon volt, és elismerően kiabált együtt a tömeggel.

A megerőltetéstől ziháló mellkassal Viktor végül leeresztette a karjait, ezzel engedve látni magát, és mélyen meghajolt a tömeg felé, derűs mosollyal az arcán fogadta a tapsot, ahogy dicséret záporozott körülötte. Még ott maradt egy további percre, mielőtt végül lekorcsolyázott a pálya szélére, a kiss and cry felé, hogy kivárja a pontjait.

Az elbűvölő előadás után senki sem vonta kétségbe a közönségben, hogy Viktor nyert, de mégis hallhatóan kapott lélegzet után a tömeg, amikor a hangosbemondón bejelentették a pontokat. Még a bemondó hangjában is nyilvánvaló volt az izgatottság, ahogy kihirdette a Junior Grand Prix győztesét, Viktor Nikiforovot, aki az első helyen végzett a valaha volt legmagasabb pontszámmal a Junior Grand Prix történetében.

A tömeg megvadult, és a kamerák Viktor arcára szegeződtek, ahogy ott ült mosolyogva az edzőjével. Nyugtázva integetett a kezével, és az ujjongás szinte tiltakozóan fokozódott.

Yuuri nem tudott mást gondolni abban a pillanatban, minthogy Viktor Nikiforov a legcsodálatosabb személy a világon.

 

*

 

A nap végére tömegcsődület várt kint a pálya előtt, miután az utolsó verseny véget ért. Mindenki abban reménykedett, hogy egy futó pillantást vethet a korcsolyázókra, ahogy elhagyják az épületet, és Yuuri pont a tömeg elején volt. A szülei elég távol voltak tőle, sokkal hátrább álltak, mivel nem akartak előre tolakodni. Yuurit nem érdekelte az udvariasság, ez alkalommal nem. Ez volt az esély, egy valódi esély, hogy személyesen találkozzon Viktorral. Egy szezon eleji promóciós posztert szorongatott izzadt kezében, amin Viktor volt ugyanabban a ruhában, amiben most megnyerte a kűrt, a karjai fagyott kecsességgel nyújtóztak ki, ahogy a jégen siklott. Ez gyorsan Yuuri kedvenc képe lett, és imádkozott, hogy Viktornak legyen ideje aláírásokat osztogatni a rajongóinak, amikor végül feltűnik.

Yuurit félig félelemmel, félig várakozással remegtette meg annak a gondolata, hogy közelről láthatja, még talán beszélhet is vele. Kényszerítette magát, hogy lenyugodjon, emlékeztetve magát arra, hogy ha minden a terv szerint megy, akkor egy napon ugyanazon a jégen korcsolyázik, mint Viktor, egyenlő félként, és ő nem csak egy rajongó. Nem lenne jó most kínos helyzetbe hozni magát.

A bejárathoz legközelebbi rajongók kiáltásai kizökkentették a tűnődéséből, és a lábujjhegyére állva a barikádnál nyújtogatta a nyakát, hátha elcsíp egy pillantást, éppen ki hagyja el az épületet. Egy ezüst villanást kapott el a szemével, és amikor a nyakát nyújtotta, ki tudta venni Viktort a tömegben, ahogy aláírásokat oszt, és mosolyog a rajongóira.

Ahogy Viktor keresztüljött a soron, Yuuri szíve egyre gyorsabban kezdett verni egészen addig, hogy azt hitte, talán kiszakad a mellkasából. Viktor hamarosan csak egy pár méterre volt tőle, és Yuuri érezte összeszorulni a mellkasát, és hogy a keze remeg. Kétségbeesetten lenézett, igyekezett megállítani keze remegését, és lenyugtatni gyors légzését.

Hirtelen szünet állt be közvetlenül körülötte a hangokban, és Yuuri újra felnézett, a szája kinyílt döbbenetében, ahogy magát Viktort látta maga előtt, aki várakozva emelte a szemöldökét egy kis mosollyal az arcán.

Yuuri próbált megszólalni, de a szavak megragadtak a torkában. Még mindig pánikolva, szótlanul előrelökte a posztert és a tollat, rettenetesen elpirult, és a pírja csak mélyült, amikor Viktor gyengéden felnevetett, és szó nélkül átvette a képet, hogy lendületesen aláírja.

Visszaadta neki, és Yuuri belül pánikolt, és elkeseredetten mondani akart valamit, akármit, így kibökte az első dolgot, ami az eszébe jutott.

\- Egyszerúgyfogokkoriznimintte. – A szavak sietve buktak ki belőle, a nyelve saját magába botlott pánikjában. – És egy napon ellened is akarok korcsolyázni!

A történtektől megalázottan harapta be a száját a felismeréssel, és kényszerítette magát rá, hogy elmúljon arcának vörös lángolása. Nem pontosan így képzelte el az első találkozását a példaképével, hogy kiböki a legnagyobb álmát egy bepánikolt pillanatban, mint egy idióta, de Viktor csak újra nevetett, a szemei ragyogtak.

\- Le kell adnod némi súlyt, mielőtt arra gondolhatsz, hogy korcsolyázó legyél, svinka – nevetett összeborzolva Yuuri haját, ahogy visszaadta a képet Yuuri ledermedt kezeibe. – De alig várom, hogy lássalak egy pályán egyszer, da?

Yuuri kinyitotta a száját, hogy megszólaljon, de a szavak ez alkalommal egy teljesen különböző okból fagytak a torkára. Viktor már elfordult, hogy ugyanazzal a könnyed mosollyal üdvözölje a következő rajongót, szóval nem látta a nedvességet, ami elöntötte Yuuri szemét, akármilyen keményen is igyekezett visszatartani azt, vagy ahogy a kezei összeszorultak az újonnan aláírt poszter körül, meggyűrve apró markában.

 

*

 

Yuuri szülei aggódtak, amikor szemeiben el nem hullatott könnyekkel furakodott vissza a tömegen át, de Yuuri némán elutasította, hogy elmagyarázza, mi történt, és hazáig egész végig szótlanul ült. Tudta, hogy aggódnak a szülei, de nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy elmagyarázza. Nem értenék meg, és nem akarta, hogy még jobban kinevessék aznap. Egyetlen személy volt, akivel most beszélni akart, és ő egy világnyira volt, Hasetsuban.

Amikor végül hazaértek, Yuuri első dolga volt elmenni az Ice Castle-be, ahol tudta, hogy Yuuko vár rá. Valóban ott volt, amikor odaért, és gyakorlatilag fel-le ugrált az izgatottságban, ahogy arra várt, hogy hallja az emlékeit a döntőről. Mégis megdermedt, amikor látta az arcát, és egy pillanat felocsúdás után megragadta a csuklójánál fogva, hogy a pálya egy elhagyatott részére húzza, és komoly arckifejezéssel leültesse az egyik padra.

\- Mi történt, Yuuri? – kérdezte aggodalmas hangon. – Viktor győzött. Megdöntötte a világrekordot! Azt hittem, hogy örülni fogsz.

Yuuri felnézett a várakozó arcba, és érezte, amint az ajkai újra remegni kezdenek, a szemei égtek, ahogy visszaharcolta a könnyeket, amik jönni fenyegettek.

\- Még csak el sem hitte, hogy korcsolyázok, Yuuko – bukott ki belőle, míg érezte az első csepp nedvességét végigszántani az arcát. – Mondtam neki, hogy egy napon vele fogok versenyezni, és kövérnek nevezett, és azt mondta, hogy ha valaha korcsolyázó akarok lenni, akkor először fogynom kell.

Újabb könny hullott a szeméből, és csatlakozott az elsőhöz nedves nyomot húzva az arcán. A sértés égetett, és Yuuri csak a többi korcsolyázó hangját tudta hallani az Ice Castle-ban, ahogy Takeshi ellöki, és daginak hívja, mindenki nevet, és a hasát bökdösi, ahogy próbál átöltözni a ruhái mögé rejtőzve. Tudta, hogy pufók gyerek volt, könnyen hízott, és még nem kezdett el megnyúlni, de hogy Viktor, a példaképe Viktor, akire annyi éven át felnézett, így elutasítsa, hogy még mélyebben sértse meg, mint bármelyik másik korcsolyázó az Ice Castle-ból valaha…

Viktor talán nem hitte, hogy egy valódi korcsolyázó, de Yuuri az volt, egészen a csontja velejéig. Az órákon keresztül tartó gyakorlás megerősítette a sport iránti szeretetét, az összes helyi versenyre elment, és megpróbált olyan jó helyet szerezni, hogy az elég legyen ahhoz, hogy a juniorok között versenyezzen, amint elérte a korhatárt. A műkorcsolya volt az élete, gyakorlatilag az Ice Castle-ban lakott. Olyan keményen dolgozott, elhatározta, hogy egy napon maga is Viktorral fog korcsolyázni, csak azért, hogy a másik korcsolyázó keresztül nézzen rajta, hogy csak egy újabb hülye rajongót lásson, egy pufók kisfiút, aki soha nem tudna olyanok mellett versenyezni, mint ő.

\- Ó, nem, Yuuri, ez rettenetes! – kiáltott fel Yuuko, és megölelte Yuurit. Ujjait a pólója hátába vájva szorosan kapaszkodott belé, és engedte hullani a könnyeit hálásan szipogva az anyagba az arca alatt. Yuuko legalább megértette egy olyan módon, ahogy a szülei sosem. Pontosan tudta, mennyit jelentett neki Viktor, mennyit dolgozott azért Yuuri, hogy olyan legyen, mint ő.

Yuuri engedte magát Yuuko vállába zokogni, és megeskette magát, hogy soha többé nem fog törődni Viktor Nikiforovval.

 

*

 

Aznap éjjel Yuuri leszaggatta az összes posztert a szobájában. Erőszakosan tette, letépte őket a falról, nem érdekelte, ha elszakadt a papír, ahogy széthasadtak a kezeiben. Volt ebben egy bűnös elégedettség, ahogy összegyűrt minden egyes tönkrement papírt, eldobta őket, és figyelte, amint Viktor egyes darabjai örökre elpusztulnak. Amikor végül befejezte, a falak évek óta először voltak üresek, csak azoknak a papíroknak a utolsó lebegő darabjai díszítették, amik ott ragadtak a mészárlás közben.

Yuuri az ágyra huppanva úgy döntött, hogy a szemét többi részével reggel foglalkozik. Egyelőre csak gondolkozni akart, ami könnyebbé vált így, hogy Viktor arca többé nem bámulta gunyorosan a szobája minden sarkából.

Yuuri lehunyta a szemét, dühösen fojtotta arcát a párnájába, és igyekezett kizárni Viktor nevető arcának gondolatát az elméjéből, ahogy hitetlenkedve nevetett a gondolatra, hogy olyasvalaki, mint Yuuri valaha olyan korcsolyázó lehet, mint ő.

 _Megmutatom neki_ , esküdött Yuuri még mindig szorosan markolva a párnát. Többé nem akarok olyan lenni, mint ő. _Jobb akarok lenni. Le akarom győzni őt a saját játékában, és többé nem fog nevetni rajtam._

És végül ezzel a gondolattal nyomta el az álom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor rövidprogramjának zenéje: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE0WguB1a5U  
> A kűr: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo


	2. Memories You Bury or Live By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha jól néztem, ez a legrövidebb fejezet az egész történetben, amolyan átvezetés. Köszönöm a segítséget Ricchannal és Pattynak. :)

**Oroszország feltörekvő csillaga, Viktor Nikiforov egy látványos szenior debütálást tűz ki célul**  
írta Jamie Miller

Az orosz korcsolyázó, Viktor Nikiforov bombasikert ért el a korcsolyavilágban a legutóbbi szezonban, amikor megnyerte a Junior Grand Prix-t a megdöbbentő 258.47 kombinált pontszámával, és megdöntötte a valaha volt legmagasabb pontszám világrekordját a Junior Grand Prix-n. Azután egy további aranyéremmel folytatta győzelmét a Junior Világbajnokságon, s megszilárdította címét, mint a történelem legkitüntetettebb junior korcsolyázója. A most 16 éves Nikiforov a következő szezonban hivatott megtenni a szenior debütjét kezdve a Grand Prix-vel idén augusztusban. Míg az edzéseit és a rutinjait szigorúan titokban tartja az Orosz Műkorcsolya Szövetség és Nikiforov edzője, Yakov Feltsman, azt beszélik, hogy Nikiforov maga koreografálja a kűr rutinját, ami egy ambiciózus lépés egy viszonylag fiatal korcsolyázótól.

Nikiforovot edzője korábban konoknak és engedetlennek írta le, azonban a társai között, valamint a szélesebb korcsolyázó körben mindenki elbűvölőnek és magabiztos fiatal korcsolyázónak látta, akinek a szemei szorosan az aranyra rögzülnek. Ritkán látni Szentpéterváron kívül, ahol az edzője alatt gyakorol más orosz csillagokkal az egyéni és páros korcsolyából. Ez nem meglepő véve a nyomást, ami alatt jelenleg van, a szenior debütálása lehet a pillanat, ami megteremtheti vagy összetörheti a karrierjét korcsolyázóként.

A korábbi lajstroma alapján valószínűtlen, hogy Nikiforov csalódást okozna rajongóinak a következő szezonban, az ő szenior debütálása az egyik legszélesebb körben várt a történelemben. Nikiforov ismert arról, hogy újra és újra túlszárnyalja az elvárásokat, egyre keményebb és keményebb rutinokat teljesít változatos és érzelmes témákkal. Egy újabb, orosz lappal történt interjúban kijelentette, hogy magabiztos a következő szezon rutinjaival kapcsolatban, és kifejezte afeletti reményét, hogy meg tudja majd lepni a közönséget valami újjal és váratlannal. Ezzel az emelkedő csillaggal a felhozatalban egy dolog biztos: ez egy pokoli szezon lesz.

*

 

Yuuri egy újabb hosszú napnyi edzés után kimerülten zuttyant az ágyára. Mostanság majdnem folyamatosan fáradt volt, a csontmély fáradtság egyszerre volt kimerítő és kielégítő. A magánleckék a helyi műkorcsolya-oktatóval, balett edzés Minakóval, a barátjával, aki balett tanár és általános műkorcsolya imádó - mindezek között megpróbált az iskolára is koncentrálni, és úgy ment haza minden nap, hogy nem akart mást, mint enni és aludni egy hétig.

Mindennel lépést tartani kemény volt, de ő elhatározta magát. Nem volt jobb érzés annál, mint végre tökéletesíteni egy új ugrást vagy tökéletesen végigfutni egy új rutint, és tudta, hogy ezt nem kaphatná meg edzés nélkül, nem számított, mennyire kimerültté is teszi az.

Az ajtaján túlról szánalomra méltó szűkölés és kaparás hallott, és Yuuri fáradtan vigyorogva emelete fel magát az ágyáról, hogy kinyissa.

Vicchan ugrált be leterítve Yuurit, ahogy gazdájára ugrott, és lelkes nyalogatással borította el az arcát. Yuuri eltolva magától a kutyát nevetett, mielőtt visszaomlott az ágyára, és egyik karját lazán átvetve a kutya meleg oldalán megengedte Vicchannak, hogy mellette gömbölyödjön össze. Vicchan boldogan lihegett, és Yuuri mosolyogva temette arcát a puha bundába elégedetten attól, hogy összebújhat szeretett társával.

Vicchan rengeteget nőtt, mióta először megérkezett a Katsuki házba majdnem két évvel ezelőtt, de még mindig olyan izgatott volt, akár egy kölyök, és szenvedélyesen hűséges és szerető a gazdája felé. Yuuri mindennél jobban szerette. Vicchan mindig ott volt neki, megengedte, hogy a bundájába sírjon, amikor Yuuri a legmélyebben volt, szeretetteljes nyalásokkal és bújással felvidította, és megosztotta gazdája boldogságát, amikor Yuuri olyasmit tett, amire különösen büszke volt, és a lelkesedése megtízszerezte Yuuriét is. Kegyesen keresztülsegítette Yuurit a kimerítő edzésprogramon, amihez ragaszkodott, hogy részt vesz rajta, gazdája mellett ugrált a parton, amikor Yuuri azzal az elhatározással végezte a napi futását, hogy fittebb és gyorsabb és jobb lesz.

Vicchan tökéletes volt, az egyetlen dolog, ami rossz volt benne, az a neve volt, amiért Yuuri csak magát hibáztathatta. Végül is milyen idióta nevezi el a kutyáját egy személy után? Vicchan sokkal jobb volt, mint a névrokona, de nem számított, mennyire keményen próbálkozott Yuuri az elmúlt évben, Vicchan megtagadta, hogy bármi másra hallgasson. Rögtön a végzetes Junior Grand Prix döntőt követő hónapokban próbálkozott különböző módon, de végül Yuuri feladta véglegesen belenyugodva a névbe. Nem törődik vele, mondta magának, habár ez még az ő fejében is gyengén hangzott. A Vicchan amúgy sem hangzik hasonlóan a Viktorhoz, nem?

Yuuri szórakozottan vakarta meg a kutya füle tövét visszagondolva a félig sikeres edzésnapra. Korábban reggel összefutott Yuukóval az Ice Castle-ban az egyik magánórája után, amikor még mindig sajgott attól, amennyiszer a jégbe csapódott, ahogy nem sikerült az új ugrás érkezése, amit az oktatója próbált megtanítani neki. A jégen túlról kiszúrta őt, amint befejezte, és a lány sarokba szorította az öltözőben, és megígértette vele, hogy találkozni fog vele később a héten, hogy együtt nézzék meg a Grand Prix döntőjét. A Yuuri arcán ülő habozó kifejezésre duzzogott és panaszkodott, hogy mostanában alig látja, amit Yuuri nehezen tudott megcáfolni. Az edzés, gyakorlás és munka között még aludni is alig volt ideje, nem hogy azzal a pár barátjával legyen, akik ott voltak neki.

Majdnem elutasította, az utolsó emléke a Grand Prix döntőről még mindig keserű volt az elméjében, de végül nem volt ehhez szíve. Yuukóval nézni a Grand Prix döntőt olyan hagyomány volt, amit szeretett, és nem látta, miért kellene ezt egy hülye korcsolyázónak elrontania.

A szórakozott mélázás közben a keze petyhüdtté vált Vicchan hátán, és a kutya szűkölt a figyelem hiányában. Nevetés bukott ki belőle Vicchan gyászos kifejezését látván, és Yuuri újra megvakargatta a füle mögött, ahogy pillantása unottan siklott körbe a szobájában. Végül a szemei megállapodtak az egyetlen magányos poszteren, ami kitűnt az üres falán, mely még mindig olyan pucéron volt, ahogy azon a napon, amikor visszatért Hasetsuba a legutóbbi Junior Grand Prix döntő után. A metsző, kékeszöld szemek mereven nézték a fényes papírról, a sápadt arc csendes bájba fagyott.

Egy poszter volt Viktorról, ugyanaz, amit Yuuri elvitt az egy évvel ezelőtti találkozásra az egykori példaképével. Viktor kanyargó aláírása kicsit kifakulva, de még olvashatóan díszlett a kép alján az eltelt idő ellenére.

Ha a szülei vagy a nővére valaha csodálkoztak, hogy ez az egy poszter miért maradt meg még azután is, hogy az összes többit szétszaggatva és érdektelenül félredobva találták, sosem kérdezték meg róla, és Yuuri hálás volt ezért. Valószínűleg problémát jelentett volna megmagyarázni, hogy azt az egy posztert emlékeztetőként tartotta meg, motivációként, ami pont az ellentéte volt annak, ami korábban volt. Korábban azért plakátolta ki a szobáját Viktor képeivel, hogy emlékeztesse magát, milyen nagyszerű a másik korcsolyázó, milyen gyönyörű volt, ahogy végigsiklott a jégen, hogy Yuuri mennyire szeretett volna egy napon mellette korcsolyázni.

Most a magányos poszter emlékeztette arra, hogy mennyire gyűlölte Viktort a hülye mosolyával, a hülye könnyed hozzáállásával és a hülye, hülye tehetségével, amit Yuuri nem tudott letagadni, akármennyire is utálta a másik fiút. Emlékeztető volt arra, mi történt, és egyben motiváció is. Viktor arca minden egyes éjszakán lenézett rá, piszkálta, azt mondta a hidegkék szemeivel, hogy sosem lesz egy szinten a tökéletes Viktor Nikiforovval, és minden éjjel Yuuri emlékezett az ígéretére, emlékezett rá pontosan, miért korcsolyázott manapság.

Korábban azért korcsolyázott, hogy egy napon összemérhesse magát Viktorral. Most azért, hogy felülmúlja.

Minden fájdalmas korcsolyaórán, minden kimerítő táncgyakorlaton, minden nyomorult korareggeli futáson Yuuri koncentrálni tudott arra az egy képre, és hajtotta magát, hogy folytassa újra és újra. Jobb korcsolyázó lesz, jobb annál, mint amiről valaha álmodott. Be fog jutni a juniorok közé, aztán a szeniorokhoz, és egy napon tisztán és egyenlően megveri Viktort a jégen, és be fogja bizonyítani, hogy mennyit is ér. Megígérte magának az utolsó döntő után, és most ez egy olyan ígéret volt, amit soha nem tudott elfeledni.

 

*

 

Ugyanazon a héten később Yuuri Yuukóval találta magát az Ice Castle-ban, ketten összegömbölyödtek a televízió előtt, ahogy minden évben tették, míg a Grand Prix élénk színei felvillantak a képernyőn. A rutin természetessége jó volt, ismerte el Yuuri, Yuuko jelenléte az oldalán megnyugtatta. Együtt nézni a Grand Prix döntőjét egy régi hagyományuk volt, és mindaz ellenére, ami mostanában megváltoztatta az életét, boldog volt, hogy ez ugyanaz maradt.

Yuuko hihetetlen volt a két Grand Prix közötti évben. Annak ellenére, hogy családja rendületlenül támogatta a korcsolyázásban, ők egyszerűen nem értették meg úgy, ahogy Yuuko tette. Ott volt neki szurkolni minden egyes edzésen, ottmaradt vele órák után, ahogy újra és újra ismételte az ugrásokat és forgásokat, míg a lábai felhorzsolódtak, és végül tökéletesítette őket. Ő olyan módon értette meg a szeretetét a jég iránt és a szenvedélyét a korcsolyázás iránt, ahogy a családja sosem tudta volna. Teljes szívéből tudta, hogy szerencsés, amiért egy ilyen barátja van.

\- Gyalázat, hogy túl fiatal voltál ebben az évben kvalifikálni – kiáltott fel Yuuko, ahogy a tévében a korcsolyázó elrontotta a tripla axel landolását, rosszul érkezett a jobb oldali külső élre, és fájdalmas kifejezéssel csapódott a jégbe. – Könnyen megverhettél volna ezek közül párat.

Yuuri enyhén pirulva a dicsérettől vonta meg a vállát. Jó volt, de nem nagyszerű. Még nem. Még hosszú út állt előtte, ha Viktor vetélytársa akart lenni, és csak a kezdet volt az az intenzív edzésprogram, aminek alávetette magát.

Alig pár hónappal fiatalabban, mint a Junior Grand Prix korhatára, elszalasztotta a lehetőséget, hogy ebben az évben kvalifikáljon a juniorok közé, de elhatározta, hogy következő évben be fog jutni. Viktor már nem a junorok között versenyzett, de Yuurinak muszáj volt, ha eleget akart fejlődni ahhoz, hogy Viktor vetélytársa legyen, amikor végül a felnőtt korosztályba megy. 

A korcsolyázó a képernyőn befejezte a rutinját, és a közönség felé fordította az arcát, az izzadtság csöpögött az arcáról, de a szemei ragyogtak az örömtől az elkövetett hibák ellenére. A pillantását megragadta a látvány, Yuuri feszülten meredt a képernyőre, és azon merengett, milyen érzés lenne kint lenni ennyi ember előtt, akik mind neki szurkolnak. Egy álom volt, de messze a lehetetlentől. Olyan keményen dolgozott ebben az évben, jövőre bejuthat a versenybe, ha elég keményen próbálkozik.

Következő évben ott lesz a képernyőn. Ott lesz a jégen, és magába issza a közönség dicséretét. Be kell jutnia, nincs más lehetősége.

 

*

 

Miután a juniorok rövidprogramja véget ért, a kamerák a felnőtt korosztályra váltottak, ahol az utolsó hat korcsolyázó teljesítette a hat perces bemelegítését a jégen. Yuuri eltökélten kényszerítette magát, hogy ne vegye észre az ezüsthajú alakot könnyed bájjal kanyarogni a pálya peremén. Belülről megerősítette elhatározását, hogy semmi másért nem nézi ezt, mint hogy élvezze a korcsolyázást.

Ez az elhatározás az első két korcsolyázó rutinjain át tartott, ő és Yuuko levegőért kapkodtak és szurkoltak, ahogy különösen látványos ugrásokat és forgásokat adtak elő, de összeomlott abban a pillanatban, ahogy az ismerős ezüst fő lépett a jégre. Az utóbbi évben az érzéseiben történt drasztikus változás ellenére Yuuri nem tagadhatta, hogy Viktor még mindig könnyen meg tudta ragadni a terem figyelmét.

Ezüst haját, mely még mindig ugyanolyan hosszú volt, mint mindig, most tündérszerűen a feje köré fonták. Az eltelt évben Viktor járomcsontja élesebb lett, és az arca elvesztette a gyerekes kerekség nagy részét, de még mindig ugyanolyan gyönyörű volt, sápadt, hideg és tökéletes, mint a jég, amin korcsolyázott.

Yuuri érezte Yuuko enyhe bökését, és észrevette, hogy túlságosan feszülten, orrát gyakorlatilag a képernyőnek préselve bámulja a tévét. Zavartan hátradőlt, és eltökélten fonta keresztbe karjait a mellkasán, míg fogcsikorgatva igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni Yuuko kuncogását a háttérben.

Utálta Viktort, addig akarta legyőzni a pályán újra és újra, míg örökre elveszi tőle azt az önelégült magabiztosságát, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem bűvölte el a másik fiú korcsolyázása. Ez normális, hogy megnyeri a másik előadása, mondta magának Yuuri. Végül is ha nem nézi figyelmesen Viktort, hogyan tudhatná, mit kell legyőznie.

Az orosz korcsolyázó elfoglalta a helyét a pálya közepén, mindkét keze keresztben a mellkasán, és szemét a plafonra szegezte. Pisszegés futott végig a közönségen, ahogy tökéletesen nyugodtan várt az aréna hirtelen csendjében.

A dal első felcsendülő hangjaira folyékonyan mozdult, kecsesen kinyújtotta maga elé egyik karját, ahogy a közönség felé nyújtózkodott. Az előző évvel ellentétben a rövidprogramjához választott zenéje idén gyengéd volt, majdnem melankolikus, a zongora finom hangjai tökéletesen illettek Viktorhoz, ahogy körbesiklott a pályán, a mozdulatai puhák, szomorúak és teljesen magával ragadóak voltak.

Yuuri majdnem elfeledte, hogy néz ki Viktor, amikor korcsolyázik, mintha semmi más nem számított volna a világon neki, mint az a pillanat, a zene körülötte, és ahogy a teste mozgott a jégen.

A program első ugrása szurkolásra és fütyülésre talált a közönségben, ahogy Viktor tökéletesen landolt, az élek habozás nélkül vágták a jeget, amit gyorsan követett egy hátrahajlós forgással, az egyik karját kinyújtotta a levegőbe, míg a másikat visszahúzta puhán nyugodni az arcán, ahogy hátrahajlott a forgásba.

A tömeg értékelte, és Yuuri hallhatta a kommentátort, amint az enyhén áhítatos hangon dicsérte a korcsolyázást a művésziességért, míg alig kegyeskedett említeni a technikai elemeket. Yuuri számára ez volt a legrosszabb kettősség, a vágy élvezni a gyakorlat szépségét háborúban állt a gyűlölettel, hogy pontosan ki korcsolyázza azt.

Egy újabb forgásból való kecses átmenettel Viktor elkezdett siklani hátrafelé átlósan az arénában, hogy felgyorsuljon egy újabb ugráshoz. Sebessége csúcsán kilőtte magát a korcsolyája hátsó külső éléről egy négyszeres lutzba, egy közismerten bonyolult ugrásba perdítve magát, amitől a tömeg helyeslően ujjongott.

Yuuri egy másodperc töredékével előbb látta a hibát, mielőtt az megtörtént; Viktor korcsolyája rossz szögből érte a jeget, megtörte az ugrás eleganciáját, ahogy megbotlott, és megérintette a kezével a jeget, hogy megtartsa az egyensúlyát. Egy csalódott nyögés emelkedett fel a tömegből, de Viktor zavartalanul folytatta, sebesen mozdult az elrontott érkezésből egy lépéssorba kanyargóan, rendíthetetlen bájjal korcsolyázva a pályán át. A rossz ugrás egyáltalán nem tűnt befolyásolni őt, habár Yuuri meg tudott volna esküdni egy pillanatra, hogy látta röviden felvillanni a csalódottságot Viktor szemeiben. A másodperc törtrésze alatt eltűnt, a pillanat olyan rövid volt, hogy Yuuri majdnem el tudta hinni, hogy csak képzelte.

Úgy tűnt, senki más sem vette észre a közönségben, a stadionban mindenki teljesen el volt bűvölve Viktortól attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy először kimozdult a kezdő pozíciójából addig, míg az utolsó szomorú hangok visszhangoztak a hangszóróból. Amikor a dallam végül elhalt, Viktor egyedül maradt a pályán egyik kezét a szíve fölött nyugtatva, a másikat kecsesen kinyújtva a zsűri felé, majd a közönség mennydörgő tapsviharban tört ki virágokkal és más elismerő ajándékokkal árasztotta el a fiatal korcsolyázót. Yuuko elragadtatott tapsban tört ki, mielőtt leállította volna magát, és bűntudatosan nézett Yuurira.

De Yuuri még csak észre sem vette a kitörését. Túlságosan a képernyőre és az azt megtöltő mosolygó arcra koncentrált.

_Jó volt_ , gondolta Yuuri, ha mással nem is, mint irigykedő tisztelettel a másik fiú korcsolyázása iránt. _Még jobb, mint tavaly. De egy napon jobb leszek nála._

Lehetséges, hogy túl fiatal volt kvalifikálni ebben az évben a juniorok közé, de következő szezonban mindez megváltozik. Elég jó volt ahhoz, hogy bejusson a Junior Grand Prix-be, tudta, hogy az volt. Onnantól fel kell dolgoznia magát a rangsoroláson. Még mindig annyi minden van tanulni, annyival sokkal többet kell tennie, de Yuuri hitt benne, hogy egyszer eljut odáig. Megígérte magának, hogy legyőzi Viktort, és bebizonyítja az értékét, és ezt az ígéretet semmi pénzért nem eresztette volna. 

A Junior Grand Prix a következő szezonban az első lépés lesz, a kezdete az útnak, ami végül elvezeti a felnőtt korosztályba és Viktorhoz. Tudta, hogy évekbe fog telleni, de amikor majd sikerül, amikor ott áll annak a pódiumnak a tetején egy ragyogó arany medállal, és lenéz Viktor hülye, hitetlenkedő arcára, akkor lesz a győzelem a legédesebb.

 

*

**Viktor Nikiforov orosz műkorcsolyázó ezüstöt nyer a látványos Grand Prix döntőben**

Viktor Nikiforov, a következő nagy az orosz műkorcsolyázásban látványos szenior debütálást tett ebben a szezonban végigküzdve magát a kvalifikáló versenyeken, és egy lenyűgöző ezüstérmet nyert élete első szenior Grand Prix döntőjén.  
a teljes cikk itt olvasható

Hozzászólások • Rendezés: legújabb

 

StanCX3 • 2 perce  
Lenyűgöző kezdet a szenior karrierjében

 

Michelle96 • 5 perce  
El sem tudom hinni, hogy csak pár ponttal csúszott le az aranyról!

 

Sk8fan59 • 6 perce  
Ez a gyerek nagy dolgokat fog csinálni, most megmondom

 

Elliotnosausage • 8 perce  
Nehéz elhinni a korcsolyázásáról, hogy még csak 16! Képzeljétek el, mire lesz képes, amikor idősebb lesz

 

Marcielovesskating • 10 perce  
Ha ez a gyerek nem egy szobányi arannyal fejezi be a karrierjét, megeszem a saját korcsolyámat, és megtartathatjátok velem a szavamat

 

Danny27 • 11 perce  
Alig várom, hogy lássam versenyezni márciusban a világbajnokságon

+További hozzászólások

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor zenéje: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcVAcnyF7Vc  
> Egyébként átlagosan háromszor vagy négyszer annyival többet foglalkozok egy fordítással, mint egy saját fejezettel. Csak hogy tudjátok, mennyi munkával jár. ^^


	3. Who Are We (To Turn Each Other's Heads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit sokáig tartott ennek a fejezetnek az érkezése, tudom, de ezen most sokkal több javítanivaló volt, mivel amikor fordítottam, nem volt netem, így csak papíralapú szótárat tudtam használni. Amiért nem ugrálok, koris szakkifejezések pedig véletlenül sincsenek benne. :D Meg ugye ott vannak a saját ficeim is. ^^

A következő év edzéssel és tánccal, edzéssel és fitnesszel, és még több edzéssel telve suhant el. Yuuri keményebben igyekezett, mint valaha. Végre betöltötte a korhatárt, hogy kvalifikáljon a nemzetközi korcsolyázásba, és több elhatározással, mint azelőtt valaha vetette magát a kvalifikáló versenyekbe. Úgy korcsolyázott, mintha az élete múlna rajta. A szülei és a nővére az összesre eljöttek, büszkén szurkoltak neki a pálya széléről, és az edzője, egy szigorú férfi, aki a Hiroki Tanaka névre hallgatott, és visszavonult Hasetsuba pár évvel ezelőtt korcsolyázást tanítani, elégedetten nézte, amikor sikerült neki valamelyik ugrás, amin az utóbbi két évben dolgoztak. 

A munkája kifizetődött, Yuuri keresztülsuhant a kvalifikáló versenyeken, és mielőtt ez tudatosult volna, már egy repülőn ült Franciaország felé, élete első Junior Grand Prix versenyére. 

Yuurinak azt mondták, hogy Franciaország az egyik leggyönyörűbb ország a világon, de alig fogott fel valamit belőle attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy a repülő landolt addig, hogy egy sípszó jelezte a verseny kezdetét. Ez volt az első Junior Grand Prix-je, és rettegett. Pénzügyi okok miatt a családja Japánban kényszerült maradni ahelyett, hogy vele repüljenek, és habár megígérték neki, hogy nézik otthonról, az egyszerűen nem ugyanolyan érzés volt, mintha ott lennének. Hiányoztak a szülei, hiányzott Mari, hiányzott Yuuko, aki valószínűleg most is az Ice Castle-ban dekkolt. Vicchan különösen hiányzott neki, és azt kívánta, bár megengedték volna, hogy legalább megnyugtatásul elhozza a kutyát. Az egyetlen ember, akit elhozhatott, az az edzője volt, és míg Tanaka mogorván támogatást nyújtott neki, nem álltak annyira közel egymáshoz, és ez nem volt ugyanaz. 

Az egész olyan képtelennek tűnt Yuuri számára, és valószínűleg ez a teljesen elhatárolódó érzés volt az, ami engedte neki végigcsinálni az első eseményét. Az idegesség, ami általában elfogta, most nem volt jelen – de csak azért, mert folyamatosan azt várta, hogy hirtelen felébred, és rájön, hogy mindez csak egy álom volt. Isten tudja, eleget álmodott arról az utóbbi két évben, hogy végre bejut a Junior Grand Prix-be. Hogy ez tényleg valóra vált, hihetetlenül furcsa volt és eléggé nyugtalanító. 

Yuuri meglepetésére és nagy örömére harmadik helyezést ért el az első versenyén, ami tényleg eljuttatja a döntőbe, ha jól szerepel a másodikon. 

A következő versenye Oroszországban volt, és Yuuri kényszerítette magát, hogy ne vonja el a figyelmét olyan gondolatokkal, pontosan mit képvisel számára az az ország. Minden alkalommal, amikor az orosz éles sorait hallotta mások szájából maga körül, csak Viktorra tudott gondolni, ahogy _svinyá_ nak hívja, és hogy ég a mellkasa és a szemei. Viktor odavolt a Skate Canadán elnyerni a szíveket és az érmeket, de Yuuri számára attól még ugyanúgy jelen volt Oroszországban.

Amikor Yuuri az első alkalommal lépett a jégre az orosz pályán, Viktort látta a tömeg összes arcában, minden szóban, ami elhangzott. Rémült volt, de furcsa módon ez a képzet segített. Mindenki, aki őt nézte, Viktor volt abban a pillanatban, és Yuuri azért korcsolyázott, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem volt igaza, hogy mindenki rosszul gondolta, aki szerint nem tudja megcsinálni, aki kételkedett benne. Jobban összpontosítva ugrott és forgott a jégen, mint valaha, és csak alkalmanként botlott meg kicsit az érkezésnél. 

Mindezek ellenére még mindig ő volt az egyik legfiatalabb korcsolyázó ott, és egyesek az idősebbek közül már négyszereseket adtak elő, olyasmit, amit Yuurinak még el kellett sajátítania. A zsűri szigorú volt, és pontokat vesztett a technikai elemeknél, de nagy megkönnyebbülésére az előadói pontok magasak voltak, és enyhén magasabbra emelték, mint ahol egy cseh korcsolyázó volt az utolsó junioros versenyző évében, és a harmadik helyen végzett. 

A pillanat káoszában alig tudott gondolkozni, nem hogy kitalálja, mit jelent ez igazából, de azután, hogy kicsit kábultan festve elfogadta a medálját, Tanaka mosolyogva félrehúzta, és arrafelé mutatott, ahol a ponttáblák mutatták a verseny összes korcsolyázójának kombinált eredményét, és a top hat félkövéren ki volt világítva a tetején. 

Yuuri neve ott volt. Megy a döntőbe. 

 

*

 

Mielőtt az olaszországi döntőre repült volna, Yuuri először hazament Hasetsuba meglátogatni a családját. Az anyukája rögtön megölte, ahogy bejött az ajtón, az apukája büszkén mosolygott rá, és megveregette a hátát, a nővére pedig szeretetteljesen összeborzolta a haját. Még mindig nem teljesen értették a sportot, vagy hogy mit jelentett neki egy hely a Junior Grand Prix döntőjében, de Yuuri ennek ellenére végtelenül hálás volt a támogatásukért. Nem fogják elkísérni, és így addig sütkérezett a figyelemben, míg tudott, és elhatározta magát, hogy büszkévé teszi őket. 

Vicchan izgatottan köszöntötte, amint a szobájába lépett, felugrált a gazdájához, és izgatott nyalásokkal borította el az arcát. Yuuri nevetve engedte neki, ahogy a pudli meleg szőrbe temette a kezeit. Bizonyos értelemben Vicchan hiányzott neki legjobban, és az utazás a Grand Prix-re volt a leghosszabb idő, amit valaha egymástól elválasztva töltöttek. 

Yuurinak hiányzott mindegyikük, és amennyire élvezett korcsolyázni a Grand Prix-n, annyira szép volt otthon lenni, még ha ez csak rövid időre is szólt. 

 

*

 

Túlságosan is hamar lett vége a Japánban töltött idejének, és ismét repülőn találta magát, amint Olaszországba, a Junior Grand Prix döntőjére tartott. Ő és Tanaka egy héttel előbb utaztak el, hogy Yuurinak elég ideje legyen gyakorolni és megszokni a várost. Szerencsétlenségükre ennek pont az ellentétes hatása volt, és Yuuri állandóan ideges volt. A kvalifikáló versenyeken az idegei gyanúsan távol voltak, de ahogy a döntő egyre jobban közeledett, teljes erővel visszatértek, csavarodtak és tekeregtek a gyomrában, és majdhogynem fizikálisan betegnek érezte magát tőlük. 

Nyugtatásul próbált gyakorolni, hogy elvesszen a jégen úgy, ahogy ez régen segített neki az Ice Castle-ban Hasetsuban, de nem tudott. A korcsolyázás, ami mindig az a vigasz volt, amihez a külvilág kizárása érdekében fordult, most a szorongása forrása volt, és ahogy a döntő napja még jobban közeledett, élve felzabálta belülről. 

Végül egy a rövidprogram előtti napon történt katasztrofális edzés után, ahol Yuuri elrontotta az összes ugrását, és annyiszor a jégbe ütközött, hogy a készenléti orvos újra és újra agyrázkódás gyanújával vizsgálta meg, Tanaka elrendelte neki, hogy pakoljon össze arra a napra, és tartson szünetet. Yuuri makacsul megtagadta, addig akart újra és újra gyakorolni, míg – ha szükséges – véreznek a lábai, de Tanaka kitartott emellett, és Yuuri végül megadta magát. Nem akarta, hogy egy gyerek módjára fizikálisan lerángassák a jégről, ahogy az idősebb férfi megfenyegette. 

Ehelyett Tanaka elvitte várost nézni abban reménykedve, hogy egy kis idő távol a pályától lenyugtatja az idegeit. Azonban pont, hogy az ellentétét tette. 

A város fura volt Yuuri számára a régi, kanyargós építészetével és a macskaköves utcáival. Az emberek fura nyelveken csevegtek körülötte, és Yuuri teljesen elveszve tapadt Tanaka oldalához. Csak alapszinten értett angolul, semmit olaszul, és vágyott az otthon vigaszára és a japán könnyen áradó hangjaira maga körül. Még az étel is furcsa volt, és Yuurinak nem volt étvágya, ahogy kiszedte ugyan a tányérjára, de alig evett belőle valamit. Gondolatban katsudon után áhítozott, anyukája házi készítésű katsudonja után, és az egész megnyugtató meghittség után, amit az magával hozott. 

De semmit sem kaphatott meg ebből. Az anyukája több ezer kilométer távolságra volt tőle Hasetsuban, és még ha itt is lett volna, Yuuri megeskette magát, hogy a katsudon különleges. Csak akkor ehette, amikor nyert. Ami azt jelentette, hogy ha most olyat akart enni, akkor először nyernie kellett.

 

*

 

A rövidprogram napja naposan és derülten virradt, és Yuuri úgy érezte, hányni fog. Előző este teljes erővel rászakadt annak a valósága, hogy mit kell csinálnia, és rettegett. Rettegett a tömegektől, akik nézni és ítélkezni fognak fölötte. Rettegett a többi korcsolyástól és attól, hogy mindannyian milyen jók voltak. Rettegett, hogy hibázni fog, hogy minden kemény munkája a semmiért lesz, hogy soha nem lesz jó korcsolyázó, hogy soha nem tud Viktor riválisa lenni, hogy csak egy hülye kis malac, ahogy Viktor is mondta. 

Tanakának aznap reggel a pályához kellett rángatnia, tartania kellett neki egy erőltetett buzdító beszédet, és nyilvánvalóan nem tudta, hogyan kezelje Yuuri szünet nélkül növekvő pánikját. Yuuri egy szót sem fogott fel belőle, mert túlságosan el volt veszve a saját fejében. 

A pályánál átöltözött a kosztümjébe, mielőtt befedte volna a japán korcsolyázók szokásos sötét kék és fekete cipzáras dzsekijével. Hidegen és metszően felcsendült a bemelegítést jelző csengő, és Tanaka a pályához kísérte, ahogy Yuuri kétségbeesetten próbálta kizárni a tömeg tompított kiabálását. 

Amint kilépett a pályára, elvakították a minden oldalról jövő fények, reflektorok és a fényképezőgépek vakui. A zaj süketítő volt, ahogy több ezer ember csevegett, nevetett és szólongatta egymást. A többi korcsolyázó már a jégen volt, páran könnyed bájjal kanyarogtak körben, a külső oldalon, míg mások középen forogtak és ugráltak. Yuuri érezte remegni a lábait, ahogy levette az élvédőket, amiket hordott, és kilépett csatlakozni hozzájuk. 

 

*

 

A bemelegítés rosszul ment. Nem volt rá más szó. Pont, ahogy az előző napon Yuuri elrontotta az ugrást, amit megpróbált, és ez az idegességét csak újabb fokra emelte. Egy leszúrt rittberger volt, az egyik kedvenc ugrása, de ahogy felgyorsult az elrugaszkodáshoz, elkapott egy pillantást a hullámzó tömegről, a több ezer emberről, amint várakozva nézik, és a figyelemelterelés elrontotta az érkezését, és fájdalmasan, egész hosszában elvágódott a jégen. 

A tömeg elengedett egy csalódott sóhajt a látványra, ami csak arra szolgált, hogy még jobban fokozza Yuuri szorongását. Az arca vörösen égett a szégyentől, ahogy feltápászkodott a hideg jégről, ahol kiterülve landolt a hátán. 

Amikor újra a talpán volt, korcsolyázott pár alapmozdulatot, keresztülsuhant egy holdon, és próbálta visszaszerezni a lendületét, igyekezett visszaidézni az izgalmat és a lelkesedést, amit akkor érzett, amikor Franciaországban és Oroszországban korcsolyázott. De nem sikerült. A tét túl magas volt itt, és az elméjét elkapta a lefelé spirálozó aggodalom, amiben egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre merült minden múló pillanattal.

Végül felhangzott a bemelegítés végét jelző csengő, és hálásan hagyta el a jeget, és kerülte Tanaka pillantását. 

Csendesen a várakozóterembe ment, ahol be volt kapcsolva a televízió, hogy tudósítsa a többi korcsolyázó előadását. Először egy olasz jött, aki hazai pályán korcsolyázott, és a tömeg megőrült. Yuuri ugyanúgy hallotta a kántálásukat maga fölül, ahogy a tévéből, és a stadion remegni tűnt a dobogó lábaktól. A korcsolyázó tett egy kényelmes kört a pályán, integetett a rajongóinak és vigyorgott, mielőtt végül a helyére állt középen, és elkezdte a rutinját. 

Jó volt. Nagyon jó. Yuuri a képernyőhöz ragadt, nem akarta nézni, de nem tudott elfordulni. Attól a tudattól, hogy hamarosan ő lesz ott a jégen a tömeg és a zsűri előtt, úgy érezte, mintha valaki a hasába nyúlt volna, és gonosz rántásokkal megcsavarta volna a belső szerveit. 

Egy örökkévalóságként érződő idő után a másik korcsolyázó egy meghajlással befejezte a rutinját, és a tömeg mennydörgő tapsban tört ki. Yuuri érezte felgyorsulni a lélegzetét, a szíve zakatolt, és olyan érzést keltett, mintha ki akarna lépni a mellkasából. 

Kicsit levegőért kapkodva lesüllyedt az egyik székre, hogy visszakapja az irányítást áruló teste fölött. A terem másik feléből Tanaka jelzett neki, hogy kövesse, és a szemei aggodalmasan szűkültek össze látván Yuuri szorongását. Yuuri másodikként korcsolyázott, és addig fel kellett mennie a pályára, míg az olasz megkapta a pontjait a kiss and cryban. 

A pálya felé visszafelé sétálva Yuuri próbálta lenyugtatni a légzését azokkal a meditációs gyakorlatokkal dolgozva, amiket Minako tanított neki. Ez segített neki ideiglenesen, de amint visszalépett az aréna vakító fényeibe, az elért nyugalom minden látszata eltűnt. 

Remegő kezekkel cipzárazta le a dzsekijét, odaadta Tanakának, és felfedte alatta a ruháját. Egy laza, sápadt zöld felső volt alatta egy fekete nadrággal, aminek a varrása mentén zöld hullám kanyargott lefelé. Tanaka minden eltűnőt elutasított. 

Kilépve a jégre Yuuri ökölbe szorította a kezét, és körmei finom bőrébe vájtak, mielőtt ellökte magát és középre siklott, hogy felvegye a kezdő pozícióját. A többi korcsolyázóval ellentétben előtte nem üdvözölte a tömeget, túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy úgy tett, mintha nem léteznének. Így tenni egy újabb gyakorlat volt az Ice Castle-ból, és amikor befejezte, nem látott mást, csak Yuukót szurkolni a palánk mellől. 

Felcsendültek a zene első hangjai, egy édes és lassú dallam, amit Tanaka választott neki. Yuuri témája erre az évre az ártatlanság volt, újra egy választás Tanakától. Elmagyarázta neki, hogy Yuuri erősségeire akart játszani, hogy megadja a tömegnek, amit elvártak, és Yuuri nem vitatkozott rajta ezen. 

Yuuri ideiglenesen elveszve a zenében korcsolyázott, és karjait kinyújtva keresztülsiklott a jégen. Az első pár mozdulat jól sikerült, és majdnem megnyugodott. Meg tudja csinálni. Sikerülni fog. 

Felgyorsulva az első ugráshoz elkapta pillantásával az egyik tévékamerát, amint az lassan panorámaképet készített a pálya fölött, hogy elkapja, míg ugrik. Abban a pillanatban minden, amire Yuuri gondolni tudott, a családja és Yuuko volt, mindannyian elvárásokkal telve nézték őt otthonról. A gondolat megrémítette, kizökkentette az összpontosító állapotából és emiatt rosszul rugaszkodott el, és a bal lába majdnem kibicsaklott. Megpördülve a levegőben éppen csak bepasszírozta az elvárt fordulatokat, de a rossz indulás elferdítette az érkezését, és a jobb lába megbicsaklott, ahogy rossz szögből érte a jeget, és kiterült.

A tömeg nyögést hallatott, és Yuuri a folytatásra elhatározva magát újra felküzdötte magát. De a rossz ugrás kizökkentette, és ezt érezni tudta a következő sor mesterkélt mozgásán, a forgásai ügyetlenek voltak, a lépéssora gépies, és hiányzott belőle minden érzelem, ami általában megnyerte neki a pontokat, amikre rettenetesen szüksége volt. Csak egy hajszálon múlt a második ugrás landolása, egy tripla leszúrt rittbergeré, de még azt is rossznak érezte. Nem volt benne az a kecsesség és az egyensúly, amihez szokott. A szíve zakatolása és a kapkodó légzése elvonta a figyelmét, és alig tudott koncentrálni. 

Az utolsó ugrása, egy tripla-dupla kombináció majdnem olyan rosszul sikerült, amint az első. Habár nem esett el teljesen, Yuuri még mindig ügyetlenül érkezett, rákényszerülve arra, hogy megérintse a jeget, hogy talpon tartsa magát. Mire egy utolsó forgással befejezte a rutinját, nem akart mást, mint lejönni a jégről, és otthagyni a tömeget, valahová a nyugalomba vonulni, ahol egymagában le tud törni. 

De először arra kényszerült, hogy a kiss and cryba menjen, hogy megkapja a pontjait. Csalódottság áradt szét Yuuri mellkasában, amikor bejelentették őket. Elméletben tudta, hogy nem lehet jó, de a valósággal attól még nehéz volt szembe nézni, a kínosan alacsony pontszámok gúnyolódtak vele a képernyőn. Amint lehetett, elhagyta az arénát, és visszaharcolta az el nem hullatott könnyek égését a szemeiből. Tanaka követni akarta, de meghátrált Yuuri kifejezését látva.

Yuuri legalább ezért hálás volt. Csak egyedül akart lenni. 

 

*

 

Végül egy elhagyatott, üres, a fő stadion felé vezető útból kieső raktárhelyiségben találta magát. Yuuri csak akkor engedte meg magának, hogy sírjon, amikor becsukta az ajtót, és lesüllyedt a földre. 

Térdeit felhúzva a mellkasához nyugtatta rajtuk a fejét, és engedte, hogy a zokogás rázza a testét, míg érezte a könnyek meleg nedvességét lesiklani az arcán a földre. 

Elrontotta. Olyan keményen dolgozott, hogy ide jusson, a szívét, a lelkét és az életét tette a korcsolyázásba, és amikor ez valóban számított, nem tudta mindezt egyben tartani. Túlságosan félt, túl ideges volt, és ez elrontotta a rutinját. Most már nem volt arra mód, hogy aranyat nyerjen. 

Yuuri dühösen megdörzsölte a szemét, ahogy próbálta eltüntetni a könnyeket, de azok folyamatosan hullottak, és végül feladta. Mindennél jobban szerette volna magánál tudni Vicchant. Vicchan volt az, aki megnyugtatta az ilyen pillanatokban ezelőtt, aki mindig kedves és türelmes volt vele, és nem ítélte el semmiért. 

Yuuri a saját gondolataiba mélyedve, az ajtótól elfordulva nem vette észre azt, amint az halkan nyikorogva kinyílik. Ahogy az alakot sem, aki benézett. A valaki megtorpant, ahogy felfigyelt a földön egyedül síró fiúra, és egy pillanatra úgy festett, mintha be akart volna lépni a szobába, hogy megvigasztalja. De valami visszahúzta és habozott, mielőtt figyelmesen, lábujjhegyen újra becsukta az ajtót, és gyengéden bezárta, hogy ne riassza meg a fiút azzal, hogy látta, és eltűnt a folyosón egy ezüstös hajvillanással. 

 

*

 

Amint Yuuri kisírta magát, felkelt, leporolta a ruháját, és elment megkeresni Tanakát. A sírás segített egy kicsit, és kezdte valamivel jobban érezni magát, habár semmi sem tudta kárpótolni a fájó csalódottságot, ami még jelen volt, akár egy ásító lyuk a mellkasában.

Amikor elmagyarázta Tanakának, mit akar tenni, a másik zavartan egyetértett, de nyilvánvalóan nem akarta tovább bosszantani Yuurit. Némi alkudozás után használta az igazolványaikat, hogy visszaengedjék a pályához, ahol éppen elkezdődött a felnőtt férfi rövidprogram. Yuuri minden egyes korcsolyázó előadását végignézte, feszülten figyelte, hogyan mozogtak, hogyan hozták helyre, amikor rosszul sikerült egy ugrást, hogyan mosolyogtak a valós érzelmeiket mélyen temetve, végig mindenen keresztül. 

Majd’ egy órának tűnő idő után az utolsó korcsolyázó siklott ki a pályára. Sötét színekbe öltözött, a kék és a fekete kihangsúlyozta testének minden vonalát, és ezüst haja mintha ragyogott volna a fények alatt. Volt valamiféle enyhe smink a szeme körül, sötét vonalak emelték ki íriszeinek kékeszöld ragyogását. 

Viktor komoran, majdnem veszélyesen festett ott kint a jégen. Az eltelt év kegyes volt hozzá, a vállai kiszélesedtek, és az arca több férfias vonást vett magára, és kiemelte vonásai éles szépségét. A zene, amire korcsolyázott, pont olyan veszélyesen gyönyörű volt, mint ő, egy sötét keringő, ami körülfolyt a helyiségen, ahogy forgott. 

A gyakorlat gyönyörű volt, egy kétszemélyes tánc egy láthatatlan partnerrel. Két ember, egy hús és vér, és a másik egy fantáziakép volt, akivel egy örökös táncba zárva egymás körül keringtek, egymásba fonódtak és tekeredtek. 

A tömeg megőrült érte, eufórikusan ordított minden alkalommal, amikor Viktor ugrott, és minden elrugaszkodása kecses, minden érkezése tökéletes volt. Yuuri figyelte, és képtelen volt félrenézni. Ez egy emlékeztető volt, mondta magának, ahogy transzba esve bámulta. Ez az, amiért jónak kell lenned. Ez az, amiért _jobbnak_ kell lenned. 

Amikor Viktor végül befejezte a rutinját, a tömeg a talpain volt, toporzékolt, állva éljenzett és tapsolt. Viktor meghajolt, integetett és mosolygott az embereknek, akik körbe vették őt, és kántálták a nevét. Megfordult, hogy nyugtázza a mögötte álló embereket is, és egy pillanatra Yuuri megesküdött volna, hogy Viktor észrevette őt, a kis japán fiút álldogálni az edzőjével messze, a pálya túloldalán, félig elmerülve az árnyékokban. Majdnem el tudta hinni, hogy látta az integető kezet enyhén habozni, Viktor szemei egy kicsit kitágultak, ahogy elfordult, de természetesen mindez csak a képzelete volt. Viktor arrogáns és gyönyörű, és Yuuri csak egy újabb felismerhetetlen arc volt a tömegben. 

Elfordult, mielőtt bármi mást látott volna, és eltűnt az árnyékokban. 

 

*

 

Azon az éjszakán Yuuri alig aludt, lelki szemei előtt újra és újra lefuttatta a kűrjét. Minden mozdulatot, minden lépést, minden ugrást. Mindennek tökéletesnek kell lennie. 

Viktort látni aznap egy emlékeztető volt. Egy emlékeztető arról, miért kell mindezt csinálnia, miért akart bármi másnál is jobban a legjobb lenni a világon. Viktor korcsolyázása briliáns volt, már egy legenda volt a műkorcsolya világában. Ha Yuuri le akarja győzni egy napon, meg kell kerülnie a félelmét, bármi áron meg kell tudnia tartani az összpontosítását. 

Meg tudja csinálni, mondta magának a szobája sötétségében, a messzi plafonra szegezve szemeit. Lehetséges, hogy ma elrontotta, de meg tudja csinálni. Képes rá. Muszáj. 

 

*

 

Yuuri ezzel a gondolattal kezdett bele a döntő második napjába. Még mindig rettegett, az semmi módon nem múlt volna el, de a koncentrációja és az elhatározottsága új forrást talált. Viktort korcsolyázni látni tegnap pontosan az volt, amire szüksége volt, és újult magabiztossággal lépett ki a pályára. 

A bemelegítés alatt mellőzött minden ugrást. A tegnapi bemelegítés alatt elrontott leszúrt rittberger volt az, ami igazán felrúgta a hitét a saját képességeiben, és az rontotta el a kis esélyét arra, hogy hibátlanul végigcsinálja a rutint. Nem fogja kétszer ugyanazt a hibát elkövetni. 

Yuuri korcsolyázott először a kűrben, és míg a többiek elhagyták a jeget bemelegítés után, ő ott maradt, gyorsan a palánkhoz csúszott odaadni Tanakának a dzsekijét, mielőtt visszament volna a pálya közepére, hogy felvegye a kezdő pozícióját. 

Pisszegés futott át a stadionon, ahogy felcsendült a zenéje első pár hangja, és engedte a gyengéd zongorás dallamnak, hogy átmossa pár pillanatra, mielőtt megmozdult, és lassú, lendületes mozdulatokkal, csukott szemmel korcsolyázott. Yuuri figyelmen kívül hagyta a tömeget és a kamerákat. Az elméjében csak ő, a jég és a minden mozdulatát vezető zene volt jelen. 

A dal puhán és édesen illeszkedett a témához, amit Tanaka választott. Emlékek hosszú, csendes kocogásokról a parton, az ugrabugráló Vicchannal az oldalán, és a napfény első sugarainak szépsége, melyek feltörtek a horizonton a hullámok fölött. A családja, a mosolyaik és a nevetésük körülötte, amint elárasztják a szeretetükben. Az onsen melegsége és Hasetsu szépsége. 

Yuuri messziről hallani tudta a tömeg éljenzését, de ők nem voltak fontosak. Azzal a kecsességgel, ami hiányzott belőle előző napon, Yuuri felkészült az első ugrására, egy tripla salchowra. Egy pillanatra majdnem habozott, ez volt az első ugrása a tegnapi katasztrófa után, és mindig is utált a salchowokat. De ehelyett elhessegette a gondolatot, és helyette annak a salchownak az emlékére koncentrált, amit az előtte lévő napon Viktor rutinjában látott. Elegáns és könnyed volt, és ha Yuuri egy napon Viktor ellen akart versenyezni, az övé sem lehet kevesebb. 

Viktorral a gondolataiban vetette magát az ugrásba, forgott a levegőben, és tökéletesen érkezett, a szemei meglepetten pattantak fel, ahogy a tömeg szurkoló kiabálása elérte.

A hirtelen a büszkeségtől feltöltve Yuuri folytatta a korcsolyázást, keresztültáncolt a jégen, és légkönnyűnek érezte magát. Megcsinálta, meg _tudta_ csinálni. A lépéssorozatban az összes lépése precíz, minden forgása feszes és összeszedett volt. A következő ugrása – egy kombináció – tökéletes volt. 

A legjobb tudása szerint korcsolyázott, mindent jól csinált, megvadította a tömeget, akár csak Viktor, és ez nagyszerű érzés volt. 

Yuuri újabb forgásba perdült, nézte, amint a fények és a tömeg elmosódott körülötte. Futó pillantásokra el tudta kapni a kamerák feketéjét, amint ráfókuszálnak, és a fények éles fehérségét, a színes foltokat a tömegből, fekete, barna, szőke haj, és az ezüst rövid villanását. 

Kimerültség kezdett el felépülni a végtagjaiban, ahogy a rutin befejezése felé közeledett, de nem engedte láttatni, amíg a dallam utolsó hangja el nem halt, és egyedül hagyta a jégen. Előre hajolva, kimerülten kapkodott levegőért, mielőtt visszafordította a fejét a tömeg felé, ami neki éljenzett, míg kiáltásaik visszhangzottak a stadionban. 

Melegség áradt szét a mellkasában, és Yuuri nem tudta visszatartani az arcán szétterjedő vigyorgást, az ereiben száguldott az adrenalin. A tömeg neki éljenzett, és Yuuri a világ csúcsán érezte magát. 

 

*

 

Azután, hogy végül elhagyta a jeget, Yuuri összetalálkozott Tanakával, aki elkísérte a kiss and cryba kivárni a pontjait. Yuuri kimerült volt, mindent beletett a kűrjébe, és most minden, amit szeretett volna az volt, hogy összeeshessen és aludhasson napokig, aztán ehessen egy extra nagy tál katsudont, és újra aludhasson. De először ki kellett várni a pontjait, és az idő megnyúlt, ahogy a zsűri tanakodott, mint döntsenek a sorsáról. 

Amikor végül megérkeztek a pontok, Yuuri mégis megdöbbenten pislogott. Elolvasta őket, aztán másodszorra és harmadszorra is el kellett olvasnia őket. Magasak voltak. Nagyon magasak. 

Tanaka hátba veregette, és a kamerák ráközelítettek meglepett arcára, de mindez összemosódott Yuuri számára. Úgy érezte, a szíve menten kitör a mellkasából, és ez többé nem csak a kimerültségtől volt. 

Megcsinálta. 

 

*

 

Amikor az utolsó korcsolyázó befejezte a rutinját, és a végső pontokat kiszámolták, Yuuri negyedik helyen állt a ponttáblázaton, csak egy törtszámmal a korcsolyázó mögött, aki bronzot nyert. A szörnyű rövidprogramja meglehetősen lehúzta az összesített pontszámát, de az előadása a kűrben felrepítette a rangsoroláson, és ezért büszke volt magára. 

A bukása a rövidprogramban még mindig égetett, és akárhányszor gondolt rá, még mindig érezte a megalázottság éles szúrását, de ezt eltompította a befejezett kűrje után neki éljenző tömeg emléke, a zsűrik arcán ülő apró mosolyok, amint a pontjait adták, egy magasabb pontszámot, amit valaha ezelőtt elért. 

Tanaka mellett állva nézte a három érmest, amint felléptek a pódiumra, és az éljenző tömegnek mosolyogva és integetve átvették a medáljaikat.

A junior világbajnokság volt számára a szezon következő versenye, és Yuuri megígérte magának, hogy következő alkalommal ő lesz az, aki ott áll a pódiumon egy medállal a nyakában. 

 

*

 

Három hónappal később, a junior világbajnokság vége után Yuuri a dobogó legalacsonyabb fokáról találta magát bámulni a tömegre, és egy ragyogó bronz medált szorított izzadt kezében. 

Az érem meleg volt a tenyereiben, és minden erejével kapaszkodott bele attól rettegve, hogy hirtelen eltűnik. Annyit dolgozott a Prix és a világbajnokság közötti hónapokban, keményebben edzett, mint életében valaha. Maga a verseny összefolyt a fényekben, színekben és éljenző tömegben, és most végre, _végre_ ott állt a dobogón, elismerték az eredményét. Lehet, hogy nem első helyezés volt, de egy kezdet. Még volt egy szezonja a juniorok között, mielőtt a szeniorok közé léphetett volna, és Yuuri elhatározta, hogy minden pillanatát kiélvezi. 

Idén megelégedett a bronzzal, de jövőre ez máshogy lesz. Jövőre aranyat fog nyerni. 

 

*

 

Az éremceremónia után, Tanakával az oldalán, az épületből kifelé menet húzta maga után a bőröndjét, amikor egy ismerős orosz hangot hallott átlebegni a maga mögötti zaj fölött. Gyorsan hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és Viktort látta álldogálni a zsúfolt folyosón, amint csendesen beszélt az edzőjével, és szokás szerint egy aranyérem függött a nyaka körül. 

Az ezüsthajú férfi egy lendületes gesztikulációt tett a levegőben, félig megfordult közben, és egy pillanatra a szeme elkapta Yuuriért. A kék összekapcsolódott a barnával, és Viktor szünetet tartott a mondatban, ahogy Yuuri bámulta. 

Viktornak fogalma sem volt, hogy ki volt ő. Hogyan is lehetne? Yuuri lehet, hogy egy korcsolyázó volt, de különböző korosztályban voltak, és valószínűtlen volt, hogy a nagy és hatalmas Viktor Nikiforov tudomást venne a junior bronzérmesről. És ezelőtt az egyetlen alkalommal, amikor valaha találkoztak, Yuuri egy rajongó volt a több ezer között, akivel találkozott, és akit rögtön elfelejtett. 

Viktor enyhén kinyitotta a száját, mintha újra meg akart volna szólalni, de Yuuri elfordult, mielőtt hallhatta volna a szavakat, és eltűnt a tolongó tömegben a folyosón. Viktor valószínűleg úgy is mást nézett végül is. És Yuuri nem akart Viktorral beszélni. Még nem. Addig nem, amíg nem volt jobb, amíg valódi vetélytárs nem volt. 

Addig nem, amíg nem nyert aranyat. 

 

*

[Oldal: 1/ 27]  
[ Oldal **1** , 2, 3, 4, 5 … 27 Következő ]

{névtelen}  
Nem hiszem el, hogy Viktor újra nyert! Két világbajnokság zsinórban, és még csak 18. :D  
{névtelen}  
Tudom, ugye?! A fiunk olyan gyorsan felnő. ♥  
{névtelen}  
A négyszeres flipje olyan gyönyörű volt a kűrjében. :O Nagyon megérdemelte az aranyat.

{névtelen}  
Meg tudná mondani valaki a zenét, amit Viktor használt a kűrjében? Olyan szép volt!  
3 válasz **[Mutasd]**

 

{névtelen}  
Viktor programja nagyon erős volt idén, látni lehet, mennyit fejlődött a szenior debütálása óta.  
{névtelen}  
Teljesen egyetértek veled, anon.

{névtelen}  
Hé, srácok, ez a hely arra van, hogy megvitassuk az összes korcsolyázót a világbajnokságról! Tudom, hogy mindannyian imádjuk Viktort, de mindenki visszafoghatná magát egy kicsit. XD  
{névtelen}  
De Viktor messze a legjobb volt! Muller elrontotta a kűrt, Hernandez elesett az utolsó kombinált ugrásban, Leenek idén egyáltalán nem volt erős programja, és a másik kettő jó volt, de egyszerűen nem tudták felvenni a versenyt Nikiforovval.  
{névtelen}  
Nem tudom, nekem eléggé tetszett Lee programja.  
{névtelen}  
Hülyéskedsz? Egyáltalán nem illett hozzá! 

{névtelen}  
Nikiforovval a sorban senkinek sem volt esélye, unalmas volt nézni a kűrt, mert már mindenki tudta, hogy ki fog nyerni. Legalább a junioroknál volt egy jó kis verseny!  
{névtelen}  
Igen, mindannyian olyan jók voltak! Különösen tetszett az a kis japán gyerek, ő nagyon jó volt a korához képest.  
{névtelen}  
Aw, igen, édes volt. ♥ ♥  
{névtelen}  
Remélem, hogy jön jövőre is, ígéretes korcsolyázónak fest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri rövidprogramja: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qqOI04uo_c  
> Yuuri kűrje: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0  
> Viktor rövidprogramja: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuGMvce5Iw


	4. You Know We’re Gonna Be Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Több okból is szerettem fordítani ezt a fejezetet, de főleg azért, mert egy két lábon járó napsugár érkezik a történetbe, valamint Yuuri újra találkozik Viktorral.  
> A barokk körmondatok egyébként néha eléggé be szoktak tenni nekem, de küzdök, és győzedelmeskedek! :D Köszönöm a segítséget mindenkinek. ^^

A junior világbajnokság és a következő évi junior Grand Prix közötti hónapokban Yuuri elfoglaltabb volt, mint valaha. Tanaka minden egyes szabad percében edzette a pályán, szorgalmasan végigvették az ugrásokat, forgásokat és lépéssorokat, míg Yuuri feje forgott, és az egész teste fájt. A ritka pillanatokban, amikor nem az iskolában vagy a pályán volt, Minako stúdiójában tartózkodott, és éjszakába nyúlóan gyakorolt. 

Az őt illető pillantásokból ítélve Yuuri meg tudta mondani, hogy a családja kicsit aggódott, hogy az edzései iránti elhatározása mindent elemészt, de megkönnyebbülésére sosem erőltették a témát. Racionálisan mindig is tudta, hogy azt feltételezték, a korcsolyázás csak egy hobbi számára, valami, amin keményen dolgozott és büszke volt rá, de olyasvalami, amit végül felad, és valami tudományosabb és reálisabb célért fog törekedni. De Yuuri szívből tudta, hogy a korcsolyázás a szenvedélye. Egész világéletében korcsolyázni akart. 

A tökéletesség csak gyakorlással fog jönni, így gyakorolt, és minden más tevékenységet félretolt a jég érdekében. Tudta, hogy a családja egyszer meg fogja érteni, hogy ez a végső út, amit választott, hogy egy medál megnyerése után nem fog félrelépni és mást csinálni. De jelenleg elégedett volt azzal, hogy támogatták, még ha nem is értették meg, és időnként csak anyukája házi készítésű kosztja volt az egyetlen a nap végén, ami eléggé motiválta ahhoz, hogy befejezze az edzés kimerítő óráit. 

Tiszta szívéből szerette a családját, és csak remélni tudta, hogy egy napon teljesen meg fogják érteni, mennyit jelent neki a korcsolyázás. 

Az egyetlen ember, aki úgy tűnt, _valóban megérti_ , az Yuuko volt. Még mindig kivétel nélkül találkozott vele majdnem minden nap a jégpályán, habár most ott dolgozott részmunkaidőben plusz jövedelemért a családjának. A szabadidejében, amikor nem dolgozott vagy nézte Yuurit gyakorolni, Takeshivel lógott, az egyik idősebb korcsolyázóval, aki piszkálta Yuurit, amikor fiatalabb volt. 

Eleinte kicsit sértette Yuurit a kapcsolat, amikor Yuuko először mesélt a másik fiúról, míg Yuuri odavolt a világbajnokságon, de meglepetésére amint végül visszaérkezett Hasetsuba, Takeshi megveregette a hátát, gratulált a medáljához, és megígértette Yuurival, hogy valamikor megmutat neki pár mozdulatot. Úgy tűnt, hogy amíg odavolt, Takeshi végre elkezdett felnőni, és Yuuri ellenszenves érzései az idősebbik fiú iránt fokozatosan egy vonakodó barátsággá váltak. 

Szabadideje nagy részét Yuukóval és – kényszerből – Takeshivel töltötte a pályán, vagy azon kívül. Yuuko teljes szívéből támogatta a döntését, hogy a korcsolyázást karrierként folytassa, még el is csente neki az Ice Castle kulcsait, hogy gyakorolni tudjon zárás után. Az összes edzés közül ezek az alkalmak voltak a legértékesebbek számára, amikor csendben korcsolyázhatott az éjszaka békéjében akárki jelenléte nélkül, aki elítélte volna, ha elrontotta. 

Yuuko is próbált neki segíteni, hogy elsajátítsa a négyszereseket – valamit, amiről Tanaka úgy döntött, hogy nincs szüksége ahhoz, hogy aranyat nyerjen, de mégis morogván beleegyezett abba, hogy megtanítsa. Az első, amit megtanult, az a négyszeres leszúrt rittberger volt, de akárhogy is próbálkozott, valahogy nem tudta egészen megfogni. Annak ellenére, hogy fiatal és edzett volt, a négy fordulathoz szükséges erő és állóképesség még enyhén távol állt tőle, gyerekteste nem akart megnőni, és magára szedni azt a magasságot és izomzatot, amiről tudta, hogy egyszer meg fog történni. Azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor teljesítette az elvárt fordulatokat, sosem sikerült az érkezés, a szükséges erőbedobás kifárasztotta, és maga alá gyűrte a lábait, amikor jeget ért. 

Yuuko mindig ott volt bátorítani, hogy ösztönözze felállni és újra próbálkozni. Szorgalmasan kereste neki online a különböző videókat és cikkeket, hogy próbáljon neki segíteni a technikájában, de eddig semmi sem működött. Ez frusztrálta Yuurit, és szétszaggatta az éjszaka közepén. Viktor karrierjének ezen a pontján már képes volt versenyen bemutatni egy négyszeres flippet, és Yuurinak még a négyszeres leszúrt rittberger sem sikerült. Tanaka próbálta arra rámutatva biztatni, hogy előtte sok junior aranyérmes nyert egyetlen négyszeres nélkül a programjában, de ettől nem békült meg a frusztrációjával. 

Éjszakánként néha, amikor egy hosszú napos edzés után a kimerültség a csontjaiig kúszott, Yuuri felbámult a poszterre, ami még mindig ki volt rakva a falára. Majdnem három év telt el azóta, hogy megkapta, de a színek ugyanolyan élénkek maradtak, a kanyargó orosz aláíráson sem fogott az eltelő idő. Yuuri emlékezett, amikor felnézett a poszterre. És a következő nap felkelt, és keményebben gyakorolt, mint előtte. 

 

*

 

Yuuri második Junior Grand Prix-je jól indult. Jól szerepelt a kvalifikáló versenyeken, a lelátóról szurkoló családja támogatása által második lett. A jó szerencsének köszönhetően a versenyt, amire beosztották, Japánban tartották, ami azt jelentette, hogy a családja el tudott jönni, hogy élőben megnézze. Ahogy hallotta őket szurkolni a lelátóról, végtelenül sokat dobott a magabiztosságán, és miután Vicchan lelkesen hozzábújt a jó szerencséért, széles vigyorral az arcán repült a jégre. 

Az, hogy a családja és a kutyája ott volt nézni, amint sikereket ér el, meleg elégedettséggel töltötte el, és édesanyja karjai a nyaka körül és Vicchan nyálas-nedves nyelve az arcán még annál is jobb érzés volt, mint az érem nehéz súlya a nyakában. 

Akár az előző évben is Yuuri átment a kvalifikáló versenyeken, és bejutott a döntőbe. Rövid időt eltöltött otthon, Hasetsuban; a versenyek csendje szerencsésen összeesett a tizenötödik szülinapjával. Szülei az alkalomra egy meglepetéspartit szerveztek, csak egy kis összejövetelt egymás között. Ott volt Mari, Minako, Takeshi és a család néhány közeli barátja. Anyukája a híres katsudonját csinálta, amit Yuuri gyakorlatilag felhabzsol ez egyszer nem törődve azzal, milyen egészségtelen az étel, vagy hogy figyelnie kell arra, mit eszik egy nagy verseny előtt. Szülinapja volt, olyan emberek vették körül, akik szerették, és aznap nem kellett aggódnia. 

Miután a parti végül elcsendesedett, Yuuri visszatért a szobájába éjszakára. Vicchan békésen aludt mellette, de Yuurit nem lelte az álom. Hatalmas nyomás volt rajta a döntőben, és habár aznap sikerült ezt figyelmen kívül hagynia, az éjszaka csendjében mindez megrohanta. Az előző évi eseményen még csak helyezést sem ért el, ami azt jelentette, hogy most muszáj volt, különben az álmai arról, hogy profi szinten folytassa a korcsolyázást a felnőtt korosztályban kudarcba fulladnak még azelőtt, hogy elkezdődhetett volna. 

Az éjszaka sötétségében a gyenge holdfény megvilágított egy sápadt sávot, ami keresztültáncolt a szobán, és felfénylettek tőle a jeges szemek, amik lebámultak rá magasan a falról. Ugyanezek a szemek bámulták őt minden éjszaka, amikor itt aludt, és ezek a szemek lebegtek ott néha fantomszerűen az álmaiban. Régebben Viktor a poszterről olyan idősnek és felnőttnek tűnt Yuuri gyerekszemeivel, de most nagyon fiatalnak nézett ki, az arca még mindig puha és kerek volt a hideg, szúrós pillantás ellenére, a teste pedig még keskeny vállú és rugalmas. 

Viktor manapság nagyon máshogy nézett ki. Tizennyolc évesen – tizenkilenc lesz decemberben, emlékeztette magát Yuuri – Viktor teste teljesen felnőtt, és az arca az összes gyermeki ártatlanság nyomát elvesztette. A mellkasa és a vállai jelentős mértékben feltöltődtek, és kecsesen megnyúlt, egyáltalán nem nézett ki olyan esetlennek és soványnak, mint más tinifiúk. Egyetlen mozdulatát sem akadályozta teste változása, amennyire Yuuri meg tudta mondani, de a korcsolyázási stílusa ezt ellensúlyozandó enyhén különböző volt.

A legfeltűnőbb az volt, hogy a korábbi világbajnokság után Viktor még ugyanabban az évben levágatta a hosszú haját, ami olyan sokáig a védjegye volt. Az ezüst fürtök most éles kontrasztként rövidre voltak vágva a tarkóján, és egy pár szabad tincs a szemébe lógott, amikor mozgott. A pletykalapok sokszor spekuláltak a változás okáról, de a legtöbb egyetértett abban, hogy az új kinézet illett a fiatal korcsolyázóhoz. Yuuri nem tudott velük vitatkozni, habár titokban hiányzott neki a hosszú haj – habár ezt hangosan sosem vallotta volna be. 

Viktor most idősebb volt, ahogy Yuuri is. A poszterről lebámuló fiú tizenöt volt, ugyanolyan idős, mint most Yuuri. Viktor történelmet írt pont a tizenhatodik születésnapja előtt a Junior Grand Prix-ben, ahol megdöntötte a legmagasabb kombinált pontszám világrekordját a juniorok történetében, és most Yuurin volt a sor. 

Nem tudta, hogy ez lelkesíti, vagy inkább megrémíti. Annyit tudott, hogy ha egy napon egyenrangú versenyzőként akar szembenézni Viktorral, akkor sikereket kell elérnie a jelenlegi szezonban. Különben mindez a semmiért volt.

 

*

 

A Grand Prix döntőjében Yuuri sokkal jobban szerepelt, mint előző évben. Tanaka vadul szurkolt neki a rövidprogramja alatt, ahol makacs elhatározással korcsolyázott, megtagadva azt, hogy áldozatul essen az idegeinek, amik korábban elkapták. Jelentősen magasabb pontszámmal zárt, ami ranglista tetejéhez közel helyezte – mindkettőjük nagy örömére. 

A másnapi kűrre visszatértek az idegei. Magasan lenni a döntő ranglistáján nyomást helyezett rá, ami hatására nem szokott jól szerepelni, és míg Yuuri nem engedte meg magának, hogy az a félelem erőt vegyen rajta, ami tönkretette az előző évben, az idegesség nagyon is jelen volt. 

A korcsolyázás alatt jól teljesített, a mozdulatai feszesek és precízek voltak, de minden egyes korcsolyázó előtte legalább egy négyszerest előadott a programjában, és Yuurit eltöltötte a félelem, hogy a saját technikai pontszáma nem lesz elég magas hozzájuk képest. Az előadás volt mindig az, ahol a pontok többségét szerezte, de a legtöbb korcsolyázó a technikai pontszámokra koncentrált, és telepakolta a rutinját annyi nehéz ugrással, amennyit csak győzött. 

Ahogy felkészült egy tripla leszúrt rittbergerre, Yuuri meggondolta magát az utolsó pillanatban, és elhatározta, hogy egy négyszerest csinál. Az él recéjét a jégbe vájva a levegőbe vetette magát, de még mielőtt megérkezett volna, már tudta, hogy ez nem lesz elég. Éppen csak sikerült bepasszíroznia az elvárt fordulatokat, de a technikája nem volt elég jó ahhoz, hogy rendesen landolja az ugrást, és megbotlott, amint a lába jeget ért, a térdeit bevágta a hideg felületbe, mielőtt újra felpattant volna, hogy kétségbeesve folytassa a gyakorlatot, hogy ne csússzon el a zenétől. 

A hiba nem volt végzetes. Technikailag belepasszírozta az ugráshoz kért fordulatokat, hogy négyszeresnek számítson, de az elrontott érkezés olyan pontokba került, amiket nem engedhetett meg, hogy elveszítsen, és ami lehúzta az összesített pontszámát. A rövidprogramja és a kűrje erősebbek voltak ebben az évben, mint tavaly, és Yuuri még mindig kényelmesen a harmadik helyre került, nem sokkal az ezüstérmes mögé. 

Nem volt elég jó. 

A bronz talán elfogadható volt tavaly, de Yuuri dühös volt magára, ahogy a ceremónia közeledett. Viktor egy arannyal a nyakában állt három évvel ezelőtt ott, ahol most ő volt, és egy világrekordja volt. Egy bronzérem nem volt ehhez hasonlítható. 

Tanaka próbálta megvigasztalni az ünnepség vége után, de Yuuri még mindig önmagára dühösen lerázta. Ha nem próbálta volna meg azt a hülye négyszeres leszúrt rittbergert, akkor az nem vitte volna félre az egész előadását, és akkor pár perccel ezelőtt talán a pódium csúcsán állt volna. 

Megeskette magát, hogy többé nem követi el ugyanazt a hibát. 

 

*

 

Három hónappal, egy rövidprogrammal és számtalan kimerítő edzéssel később Yuuri a világbajnokság jégen állt, készülődött a kűrjére, és a szíve olyan gyorsan dobogott, hogy elnyomta a tömeg mennydörgő hangját. 

Hála annak, hogy a rövidprogramja az előző napon jól sikerült, a második helyre került a ranglistán. A Grand Prix-vel ellentétben ez alkalommal Yuuri minden igyekezetét az előadásra koncentrálta a technikai pontok helyett. A nagyon bonyolult ugrások pontokat szereznének neki, de az elrontottak miatt ugyanannyit vesztene, mint amennyit szerzett. Az igazi tehetsége az érzelmei elkorcsolyázásában rejlett, ahogy tolmácsolta a zenét, a mozdulatai szépségében, nem a bonyolultságukban. Az utóbbi három hónap folyamán Tanakával olyan programon dolgoztak, ami ezt maximálisan kihasználta. 

A téma, amit a világbajnokságra választott, a győzelem volt, egy bátor húzás és olyasvalami, amit a felkonferálók nem felejtettek el megjegyezni. Yuuri maga is tudta, hogy ez egy veszélyes játék volt. Ha most veszít, az több mint megalázó lenne, és összetörné a karrierjét. De szüksége volt erre. Szüksége volt rá, hogy elhiggye, hogy meg tudja csinálni, és ez a program volt az út afelé, hogy elérje ezt. 

A zene, amire korcsolyázott, különösen beleillett a történetbe, amit el szeretett volna mesélni. Lassan és egyszerűen, pár finom zongora akkorddal kezdődött, melyek kicsit sötéten és melankolikusan hangzottak. Yuuri ugyanilyen megfontolt mozdulatokkal korcsolyázta az első pár mozdulatot, hogy ennek megfeleljen. Ez volt a program azon része, ami kifejezte azt, amikor a győzelemre való vágya nem volt több egy kívánságnál, egy lehetetlen álomnál.

A zene lassan elkezdett felépülni, fokozatosan gyorsult és hangosodott, és Yuuri vele korcsolyázott, a mozdulatai felgyorsultak, szenvedély töltött meg minden lépést. Ez volt a történet azon pontja, amikor elkezdett versenyezni, ahol megkezdhette valóra váltani az vágyait. Ahol most is volt, a jégen állva, a győzelem csúcsához oly közel, de még mindig egy kicsit távol ahhoz, hogy megragadhassa. De már nem sokáig. 

A zene egy hangkitöréssel elérte a crescendóját, ahogy Yuuri hibátlanul érkezett a kombinált ugrásban a közönség tapsviharára. A lelki szemei előtt láthatta a jelenetet maga előtt, a történetet, amit a zenével és a testével szőtt. Ez volt a mese azon része, amit még nem ért el, a rész, ami még előtte volt. 

A zene dicső fanfárba torkollott, és Yuuri vele szárnyalt. Ott volt, ahol lennie kellett, ahová egyszer a történet el fogja vinni. Ez volt a pillanat, amikor le fogja győzni Viktort. A kép annyira tiszta volt, hogy látni tudta maga elé kivetítve a közönség várakozó arcai fölött. Látta magát, ahogy egy aranyéremmel a nyaka körül, diadalittasan áll a pódiumon, és hogy Viktor sokkolt kifejezéssel, alulról felnéz rá. A legnagyszerűbb győzelem. 

Ez volt a történet, amit ebben a programban előadott. Ez volt a történet, amit valóra fog váltani. 

A zene dicső hangjai váratlanul szakadtak meg, és Yuuri viharos erejű korcsolyázása velük ért véget, ahogy a crescendo visszaváltozott ugyanazokba a kísértő zongora akkordokba, amikkel kezdődött a zene. Ez volt az a pont, amikor a jövő ragyogó víziója visszaváltozott a jelenné – önmagává, amilyen most volt. Még nem volt győztes, de eltökélt volt a győzelem iránt, mely ott volt az elméjében és a szívében. Ez a korcsolyázása története volt, a vágyaié, az ambícióié mind egybe görgetve, és szenvedélyesebben korcsolyázta ezt a programot, mint valaha ezelőtt. 

Ahogy az utolsó pár hang elhalt, végre megállhatott a pálya közepén elhelyezkedve. Izzadtság folyt le az arcán, és a koponyájához ragasztotta a haját. Ahogy kiszakadt a saját gondolatai közül, a zaj hirtelen, teljes erővel ütötte meg a füleit, és a közönség ordítása és éljenzése szökőárként fogadta. Ennek az ereje majdnem térdre kényszerítette, és zavartan nézett fel. Mindenki a talpán volt, minden szem rá szegeződött. A bemondó a mikrofonba kiabált, és mindenidők legjobbjának nevezte az előadását. 

Yuuri alig tudta mindezt felfogni. Az előadás idejére bezárkózott saját fejébe, és csak arra a történetre koncentrált, amit el akart mesélni. Sokkoló volt, hogy hirtelen visszarántották a valóságba, és alig tudta befogadni a felé áradó dicséretet. 

Remegve elhagyta a pályát, és Tanaka ott volt, hogy fogadja. Megveregette a hátát, és Yuuri ledöbbent, ahogy az általában komoly férfi szélesen rávigyorgott. 

\- Ügyes vagy, Yuuri – kiáltotta túl Tanaka a tömeg zaját. – Nem tudom, mire gondoltál odakint, de akármi is volt, megnyerte neked az aranyat. 

 

*

 

Egészen addig nem bizonyosodhatott be Tanaka kijelentése, míg a hivatalos pontokat be nem jelentették, és az utolsó korcsolyázó elő nem adta a darabját, de amikor ez eljött, nem volt kétség. 

Yuuri aranyat nyert. 

Fellépni a pódiumra éber álomnak érződött. Hideg fém ült a nyakában, nehéz, szilárd és _valóságos_ , és Yuuri nem tudta visszatartani a megilletődött kifejezést az arcáról, amikor megérintette, és a ragyogó arany ráhunyorgott az ezer kamera fényében. 

Minden reménye, minden álma ellenére alig tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg megcsinálta. Végre aranyat nyert. Ő volt a junior világbajnok, és ez olyan érzés volt, mintha a szíve felrobbanna a boldogságtól. 

 

*

 

Miután a ceremónia véget ért, Yuuri és Tanaka kizárólag a korcsolyázóknak és VIP papiros embereknek fenntartott helyiségben vártak, és úgy tűnt, valami elkapta Tanaka pillantását. Egy a férfire nem jellemző mosollyal odaintett két távoli figurát, akik a terem másik felén vágtak át. A szemüvege nélkül Yuuri alig tudta kivenni a vonásaikat, de elmosódva látta egy magas, jó testfelépítésű férfi körvonalait, aki a hosszú, őszülő barna haját egy hosszú copfba fogta össze hátul. Mellette egy kicsi, sötét bőrű és hajú fiú volt, aki izgatottan ugrándozott az idősebb férfi nyomában. 

\- Celestino – szólt Tanaka, ahogy a kettős megindult feléjük. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy itt találkozunk. 

\- Hiroki! – válaszolt a Celestino nevű férfi örvendezve. – Hallottam, hogy valaki végre kirángatott a nyugdíjból, és ezután az előadás után már látom, miért mentél bele. – Mosolyogva Yuuri felé biccentett, és ő a dicsérettől zavarba jőve lehajtotta a fejét. 

\- Ő Celestino Cialdini, egy régi munkatársam akkoriból, amikor profi edző voltam – mondta Tanaka Yuurinak, aki röviden, üdvözlően meghajolt az idősebb férfi felé, de tartózkodott a beszédtől. Az angolja mérhetetlenül fejlődött, mivel Tanaka ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy folyékonyan kell beszélnie, ha valaha profi szinten akar korcsolyázni a felnőtt korosztályban, de egyelőre nem volt nagy gyakorlata abban, hogy nem japán emberekkel beszéljen, és nem akarta kínos helyzetbe hozni magát az edzője egyik régi barátja előtt. 

\- És ő a legújabb korcsolyázóm, Phichit Chulanont – tette hozzá Celestino a mellette álló fiú felé intve, aki vidáman integetett Yuurinak. – Következő szezonban debütál a juniorok között, így idén velem jön Detroitba, hogy a korcsolyaklubomban eddzen. 

\- Nagyszerű voltál ott kint! – mondta a Phichit nevű, sötét hajú fiú Yuurinak izgatott vigyorral. – Alig várom, hogy a felnőtt korosztályban láthassalak korcsolyázni. 

Enyhén elpirulva a lelkes és teljesen őszinte dicsérettől Yuuri egy félszeg köszönömöt hebegett, és habozva viszonozta a másik fiú mosolyát. 

\- Jönnöd kellene csatlakozni hozzám Detroitban, Yuuri! – jelentette ki Phichit várakozva nézve Celestinóra, aki elnézően mosolygott vissza rá. – Együtt edzhetnénk. 

\- Na-na, Phichit, Yuurinak van edzője – szidta le könnyedén Celestino, habár a hangszíne játékos volt. – Habár – fordult vissza Yuurihoz elmélkedő arccal –, ha valaha megfontolnád, akkor örömmel vállalnálak. Detroitban vezetek egy korcsolyás klubot, juniorokat és szeniorokat is edzek. Jó oktatási programunk és szoros kapcsolatunk van a helyi egyetemmel, szóval lenne lehetőséged egy diplomát szerezni teljes ösztöndíjjal, ha a klub színeiben korcsolyázol versenyeken. Rendszerint át kellene menned egy interjúfolyamaton és számos próbakorcsolyázáson, de nos, világos, hogy már bebizonyítottad, hogy pontosan olyan ember vagy, akire szükségünk van.

\- Gyere, Yuuri – kérte Phichit, mielőtt előrántotta volna a telefonját, és lőtt volna egy gyors képet magukról együtt. Yuuri majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy az arca egy eléggé sokkolt kifejezésbe fagyott, de ez nem rettentette el a fiatalabb fiút. Lelkesen integetett Yuurinak, amikor Celestinóval elsétáltak, és újra magára hagyták őt Tanakával. 

Yuuri aggodalmas kifejezéssel fordult Tanaka felé, hogy biztosítsa arról, nem fontolgatja, hogy elhagyja az edzőjét rögtön, amint felmerült egy jobb ajánlat, de Tanaka szokatlanul komoly arckifejezéssel leintette. 

\- Ne vesd el ilyen könnyedén az ajánlatot, Yuuri – szólt rá Tanaka, és Yuuri fogai élesen összekoccantak, ahogy becsukta a száját, míg a szemei kitágultak a váratlan szavakra. – Öreg vagyok. Egy nyugodt életért vonultam vissza Hasetsuba, hogy megtanítsak pár gyereket korcsolyázni, és hogy a tengernél élhessek. Természetesen, amikor találkoztam veled, aligha tudtam volna elutasítani a kérésedet, hogy haladó szinten edzelek, és nagyon büszke vagyok arra, milyen messze jutottál, de nem lehetek az edződ örökre. Most, hogy egy világbajnoki címet nyertél, rengeteg jobb edző lesz, akik több mint boldogan vállalnának. Celestinót személyesen ajánlom. 

Yuuri tiltakozásra nyitotta a száját, hogy felkiáltson: Tanaka egy nagyszerű edző, és nem tudná elképzelni, hogy valaki másnál eddzen, de a férfi leintette újra, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna. 

\- Csak gondold át, Yuuri – mondta puha és békítő hangon. – Mindent megtanítottam neked, amit tudok, és ha tényleg komolyan gondolod, hogy megcsinálod a szenior debütálásodat következő szezonban a Grand Prix döntőjében, akkor egy fiatalabb edzőre lesz szükséged, akinek több a tapasztalata érmesek edzésében. Celestino ajánlata jó. Nem maradhatsz örökre Hasetsuban, ha bajnok akarsz lenni. Csak gondold át, oké? 

Yuuri harmadszorra is beszédre nyitotta a száját, de újra becsukta, mielőtt egy szó is kijött volna rajta. Nem volt teljesen biztos abban, mit mondhatna. Tanaka fiatalkora óta tanította az Ice Castle-ban, és belement, hogy visszajöjjön a nyugdíjából pár évre edzőnek, amikor Yuuri elkezdett nemzetközi szinten korcsolyázni. De igaza volt. A felnőtt korosztály egy teljesen új szintje volt a korcsolyázásnak, és Yuurinak áldozatokat kell hoznia, ha egyszer s mindenkorra csatlakozni akar ahhoz a világhoz. 

De szerette a családját. Szerette Hasetsut a teljes álmos kisvárosi dicsőségében. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mindezt képes lenne maga mögött hagyni, hogy elmenjen edzeni egy furcsa, idegen országba, ahol minden különböző lenne, és mindenki, akire eddig támaszkodott, egy világgal arrébb lenne. 

Nem tudta, mitévő legyen. 

 

*

Órákkal később Yuuri az egyik főfolyosó útjából kieső mosdóban rejtőzködve találta magát, amint az egyik lecsukott vécéülőkén ült, és kétségbeesetten próbálta eldönteni, mit tegyen. Az utóbbi pár órában újra és újra végigfuttatta a lehetőségeket a fejében, de a választás pont olyan lehetetlennek tűnt, mint amikor először felajánlották neki. 

Tényleg kész volna arra, hogy mindent feladjon, amit ismert cserében egy jobb esélyért az aranyra? 

Yuuri frusztrált sóhajtással állt fel, és nyitotta ki a kabin ajtaját, elhatározva magát arra, hogy egy másik napon gondolkozik a problémán, amikor a feje tisztább, és egy pártatlan elmével végig tudja gondolni a lehetőséget. Annyira el volt merülve a saját gondolataiban, hogy alig vette észre a nyíló ajtó puha susogását, és egyenesen nekiment a férfinek, aki éppen belépett a másik oldalról. 

Ahogy visszapattanva a testről, amibe éppen belesétált, Yuuri kétségbeesetten visszaigazította az orrára torlódott szemüveget a helyére, és ijedten elhebegte, hogy _elnézést, nem láttam_.

Szavai fokozatosan elhaltak, ahogy Yuuri elemelte a tekintetét a vele szemben lévő lángoló RU felirattal díszített széles mellkasról, hogy az egyenesen a mosdó tompa fényében finoman ragyogó ezüst hajon, és az alatta lévő helyes vonásokon állapodjon meg.

Viktor Nikiforov enyhén megrökönyödve állt előtte, hogy egy japán kisfiú hirtelen feltűnt, egyenesen nekisétált, és sikeresen hülyét csinált magából a dadogó bocsánatkérésével. Az orosz orcái kicsit kipirultak, és enyhén levegőért kapkodott, mintha egy pillanattal ezelőtt még futott volna. Ha Yuurinak tippelnie kellett volna, akkor azt feltételezte volna, hogy Viktor a paparazzik elől futott, akik még mindig nyüzsögtek a stadion termeiben. A szenior debütálása óta Viktor népszerűsége csak egyre nőtt, és a sajtó és a rajongók is követelték, hogy futó képeket kapjanak minden egyes eseményéről, amin a tinédzser részt vett. 

Tekintet nélkül arra, miért volt itt, a körülmények szerencsétlen igazsága az volt, hogy Yuuri most egy mosdóban ragadt, aminek az egyetlen kijáratát Viktor Nikiforov állta el. Egészen a végzetes első találkozás óta Yuuri gondolatban folyamatosan elpróbálta, pontosan mit fog mondani Viktornak, amikor végül újra találkoznak. Hogyan fog kárörvendeni a felette való dicsőségében, hogyan fogja emlékeztetni a másik korcsolyázót arra, miként utasította el Yuurit, amikor találkoztak, és megkérdezte volna, milyen érzés, hogy nem volt igaza, hogy az a kis malacka szárnyalta túl, akinek azt mondta, nem tud korcsolyázni. 

Szerencsétlenségére az összes vad fantáziája a találkozóról egyetlen eléggé kritikus tényezőn alapult, ami az volt, hogy csak akkor tervezte megközelíteni Viktort személyesen, amikor egyszer már elnyerte előle az aranyat. Túl korán belefutni a legrosszabb dolog volt, ami történhetett Yuurival. 

Igen, nyert egy aranyérmet, de az csak a junior korosztály volt. Maga Viktor azt sokkal, de sokkal többször megtette. Az orosz korcsolyázó valószínűleg alig tudja, hogy ki ő, és az az egyetlen fantáziajelenet, amiről az utóbbi három évben álmodott, távolról sem illett a jelenlegi szituációra. Nem tudta, mit kellene mondania vagy tennie. Annyi év neheztelés után Yuuri azt gondolta, sok mondanivalója lesz, de amikor szembekerült a férfival személyesen, a pillanat csak egyre jobban nyúlt egy elviselhetetlenül kínos csendbe, és Yuurinak továbbra sem sikerült befejeznie a mondatát, mert a másik fiúnak címzett dühös szavak a torkán akadtak. 

Pár pillanattal később Viktor egy kicsit félszegen felnevetett, amikor végül világos lett, hogy Yuuri valószínűleg nem fog újra beszélni, és tett egy lépést visszafelé szemeit feszülten Yuuri arcára szegezve. 

\- Te vagy a junior aranyérmes, nem? Yuuri Katsuki? – kérdezte erős akcentussal. 

Yuuri egy kicsit pislogott, és a meglepetés kiszínezte a vonásait. Viktor ismerte a nevét? Ezt a legkevésbé sem várta. 

Habár ennek bizonyos értelemben volt értelme, Yuuri végül is egy aranyérmes volt, nem számított, milyen korosztályból jött az érem, és ami még fontosabb, nyilvánosságra hozta, hogy a közvetkező szezon Grand Prix sorozatában készül megtenni a szenior debütálását. Érthető volt, hogy Viktor felmérte a potenciális vetélytársakat, nem számított, hogy mennyire újak. Végül is voltak megvédendő címei. 

Yuuri habozva bólintott, még mindig vonakodott a beszédtől, és bizonytalan volt, mit mondhatna, ha mégis megtenné. 

Pár pillanatnyi várakozás és egymás méregetése után, ami Yuuri válaszának hossza lett volna, Viktor végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján úgy, hogy arról Yuuri majdnem elhitte, egy ideges gesztus, és a férfi félrenézett röviden, mielőtt visszafordult volna hozzá egy mosollyal az arcán. 

\- Láttam a kűrödet ma. Jó előadás volt, és nagyon merész volt a témaválasztás. Négyszeresek nélkül is nyertél, ami lenyűgöző, miután a legtöbb korcsolyázó a korosztályodban már elő tudja őket adni versenyen. 

Yuuri dühbe gurult a négyszereseire tett beszólástól, mert a veresége a Grand Prix-ről még mindig a szégyen bélyegeként égetett gondolatai előterében. Természetesen Viktor azt a bizonyos kudarcot választja ki, hogy gúnyolódjon rajta. A tökéletes Viktor Nikiforov már évek óta, jóval Yuuri kora előtt adott elő négyszereseket versenyeken. Hogy képtelen volt négyszereseket előadni, csak egy újabb hiba volt, egy újabb dolog Viktor számára, amiért beleköthet, hogy bebizonyítsa, sosem fogja Yuurit egy egyenrangú vetélytársként, egy rendes korcsolyázóként látni. 

\- Láttam az előadásodat a legutóbbi Grand Prix-n – folytatta Viktor látszólag észre sem véve Yuuri éppen csak a felszín alatt forró belső dühét. – Nem volt meg az egyensúlyod a négyszeres leszúrt rittbergerednél, ezért estél el. Dolgoznod kell rajta, hogy megtaláld a középpontod az ugrások alatt, ha a felnőtt korosztályban fogsz versenyezni. 

Yuuri belülről forrt, ahogy az évek alatt felgyülemlett dühe Viktor iránt hirtelen az elsöprő megbántottság hullámával megrohanta. Persze, hogy Viktor csak kritizálni akarta, amikor végül újra találkoztak. Kutyából nem lesz szalonna, és Viktor Nikiforov biztosan sosem tudna nem arrogáns lenni, egy leereszkedő seggfej, nem számít, hogy mennyi év telt el a találkozásuk óta. Sosem fogja Yuurit jó műkorcsolyázóként, egyenlő ellenfélként, egy valódi kihívásként látni az aranyra. Még mindig csak egy hülye, kövér gyerek, aki nem tud korcsolyázni, és tanácsra van szüksége a nagyszerű Viktor Nikiforovtól, ha valaha csak annyit akart tenni, hogy betegye a lábát egy jégpályára. 

_Hát, bassza meg magát_ , gondolta Yuuri még mindig keserű dühvel a torkában, ahogy visszafojtotta a szavakat, melyeket a másik fiúra akart ordítani; japán káromkodások, amiket képtelen lett volna megfelelően lefordítani angolra, hogy közvetítse érzései igazi mélységét. _Talán most még nem lát ellenfélként, de egy napon majd úgy lesz. Azon a napon bánni fogja, hogy nem vett komolyan. Egy napon, amikor majd a legjobban számít, le fogom győzni az egész világ előtt, és amikor felnéz rám, amint fölötte állok a pódiumon, emlékeztetni fogom mindenre, amit mondott nekem, és pontosan tudni fogja, mennyire nem volt igaza._

Yuuri durván, ellenséges pillantást vetve a másik fiúra nyomult el mellette, és kitolakodott a mosdóból olyan hangosan bevágva maga mögött az ajtót, ahogy csak bírta, elszalasztva a zavart kifejezést, ami átsuhant a másik korcsolyázó arcán, ahogy elment. Ha képes lett volna rá, ott maradt volna, és megmondta volna Viktornak pontosan, mit csináljon a hülye, leereszkedő tanácsával, de a dühös könnyek már elkezdték elönteni a szeme sarkát, és ha Yuuri egy dologban biztos volt, akkor az a következő volt: soha nem fogja megengedni Viktornak, hogy sírni lássa. Soha. 

Egy napon le fogja győzni Viktort. Meg fogja tenni, nem számít, mibe kerül – Yuuri megígérte ezt magának. 

 

*

 

Pár nappal később Yuuri és Tanaka visszarepültek Hasetsuba, ahol Yuuri leült a családjával, és hosszan, jócskán az éjszakába nyúlóan tárgyaltak. Az anyukája elsírta magát, amikor felhozta a témát, de végül mindannyian egyetértettek, hogy ez lesz a legjobb neki. Rögtön a döntést követően elkezdtek szervezkedni, és kevesebb, mint egy hónappal azután, hogy visszatért Japánba, Yuuri azon találta magát, hogy könnyes búcsút vesz a családjától, Vicchantól, Yuukótól, Takeshitől, Minakótól és Tanakától. 

Kevesebb, mint egy hónappal a Japánba való visszatérte után Yuuri felszállt egy repülőre Detroitba, és kétségbeesetten próbált nem visszanézni. 

 

*

**A feltörő japán korcsolyacsillag, Katsuki Yuuri szenior debütálást tesz a következő Grand Prix sorozatban**  
írta Lauren Munro

A japán műkorcsolyázó, Yuuri Katsuki – vagy Katsuki Yuuri, ahogy ismerik a hazájában, Japánban – elvarázsolta a korcsolyavilágot a legutóbbi junior műkorcsolya bajnokságon egy igazán látványos előadással, ami felkeltette a műkorcsolya-rajongók érdeklődését világszerte. A tizenöt éves a személyes legjobbját adta egy gyönyörű kűrben, amit a közönség torkában dobogó szívvel nézett, és ez megnyerte neki aranyérmet és a junior világbajnoki címet. Néhányan a műkorcsolya-közösségben már elkezdték összehasonlítani Katsukit az orosz korcsolyázóval, Viktor Nikiforovval, aki még mindig magáénak tudhatja a történelem legsikeresebb junior korcsolyázójának címét. Míg Katsuki talán nem egészen felel meg Nikiforov lenyűgöző hagyatékának, azt nem egykönnyen lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy bejegyezte saját eredményeit a műkorcsolya világában. 

Katsuki helybeli versenyeken kezdte karrierjét Japánban, megdolgozott érte, hogy nemzeti szinten versenyezhessen, ahol elkezdett általános figyelmet szerezni a szenvedélyes korcsolyázásával és az érzelmes lábmunkájával. Amint elérte a korminimumot a nemzetközi junior korcsolyázáshoz, megtette junior debütálását a Junior Grand Prix előző szezonjában, ahol dacolt az elvárásokkal, és bejutott a döntőbe, habár szerencsétlenségére nem jutott fel a dobogóra. Onnantól egyenesen egy bronzot nyert a junior világbajnokságon, ahol elkezdett nemzetközi érdeklődést ébreszteni. 

Követve a junior világbajnokságon elért sikereit, Katsuki egy bronzérmet nyert a legutóbbi junior Grand Prix-n, mielőtt tovább emelte volna a tétet a junior világbajnokságon, ahol megnyerte az első aranyérmét. Az előadása a kűrben különösen figyelemre méltó volt: a merész témaválasztása, a megigéző zene és a hibátlan korcsolyázása összeadódott, és egy nem könnyen elfeledhető előadást alkotott. 

Katsuki – aki közismert arról, hogy technikai pontokat veszít az ugrásai hibái miatt, de visszaszerzi az elvesztett pontokat a mesteri előadásával – egy szinte tökéletes előadással hozta létre a nyertes kűrprogramját ahelyett, hogy nagyon bonyolult ugrásokkal szerzett volna technikai pontokat, ahogy a kortársai teszik. Ez egy lenyűgöző teljesítmény, és dicsérendő, hogy visszatért a műkorcsolya igazi művészetéhez. Ez azonban felteszi azt a kérdést, hogy vajon Katsuki, aki még nem landolt négyszerest versenyen, képes lesz-e technikailag felvenni a versenyt az idősebb és sokkal tapasztaltabb korcsolyázókkal, amikor következő szezonban a felnőtt korosztályba lép. 

Katsuki egy kis, tengerparti, Hasetsu nevű japán városban született, ahol a családja az utolsó működő hévízfürdőt vezeti. A helyi műkorcsolyapályán edzett, és hivatalosan egy nyugdíjazott helyi oktató edzette a junior korosztálybeli két évében. Miután megnyerte a világbajnoki címet a legutóbbi szezonban, leszerződött Celestino Cialdini edzőhöz, és egy detroiti edzőközpontba költözött, hogy ott gyakoroljon a közelgő szenior debütálására. 

Míg a kritikusok még kételkednek abban, hogy Katsuki képes lesz a következő szezonban megőrizni a nyertes sorozatát az igen kemény versenyszellemű felnőtt műkorcsolyás körökben, addig világos, hogy egy emelkedő csillag egy fényes jövővel maga előtt. Kétségtelenül egy olyan korcsolyázó, akin rajta kell tartanunk a szemünket, és mindenki számára nyilvánvaló, aki látta őt szerepelni, hogy messze fog jutni a műkorcsolya világában. 

Mi az újságtól egyszerűen sok szerencsét kívánunk neki, és tudatjuk vele, hogy hatalmas érdeklődéssel fogjuk követni a szenior debütálását. Katsuki az első junior korcsolyázó Nikiforov óta, aki ekkora felbolydulást okoz, és hogy ők ketten ugyanabban a korosztályban fognak korcsolyázni, kétségtelenül egy érdekes következő szezont fog eredményezni. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri kűrje: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLK50iS81bM


	5. All I Ever Wanted Was the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Két friss a fordításból még októberben? IGEN.  
> Mert ez még egy rövidebb fejezet. A hatodik tízezer szó körül van angolul, ha abból lejön pár ezer, akkor talán nem kell vágnom, mert fel fog menni egyben is a Merire. Aztán a hetedik egy átvezető lesz, ami körülbelül olyan hosszú, mint most ez, a nyolcadikban pedig igazán beindul a romantikus szál is. ;)

Detroit egyáltalán nem olyan volt, ahogy Yuuri elképzelte. 

Habár a versenyek alatt széltében-hosszában utazott, Yuuri idegen országokról szóló tapasztalatai többnyire hotelszobákra és jégpályákra korlátozódtak, és eddig a versenyek során még sosem volt Amerikában. Amikor először megérkezett, egy sokk volt. Minden olyan fényes, hangos és teljesességgel idegen volt számára. Rémisztő volt. 

Azonban fokozatosan elkezdett minden rendeződni. Phichit – a fiatalabb fiú, aki ott volt, amikor találkozott Celestinóval a világbajnokságon – végtelenül sokat segített neki. Csalhatatlanul sziporkázó és vidám volt, és azonnal összebarátkoztak. 

Celestinónál sok külföldi korcsolyázó edzett, de Phichit volt az, aki a legjobban emlékeztette Yuurit az otthonra, és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Phichit is hasonlóan érzett iránta. Együtt navigáltak Amerika zavarba ejtő világában, keresztülsegítették egymást az új és fura kulturális normákon, nevettek és viccelődtek egymással, amikor valamelyikük valami különösen kínos dolgot csinált – ami sokkal többször történt, mint Yuuri valaha bevallotta volna. Phichit sokkal könnyebben alkalmazkodott a fura amerikai életstílushoz, mint Yuuri, és mindig ott volt, hogy kirángassa Yuurit a remetelétből, hogy valóban megtapasztalja a világot. Yuuri úgy találta, hogy Phichittel hosszú ideje először jól szórakozott. 

Nem tartott sokáig, hogy elválaszthatatlanok legyenek, és egy állandó viccé vált a többi korcsolyázó között, hogy ha meg akarod találni Yuurit, akkor csak meg kell találnod Phichitet – és viszont. Az első pár hét után Celestino megengedte nekik, hogy megváltoztassák a szobabeosztást, így szobatársak lettek, ami csak erősítette a barátságukat. 

Yuuri rossz éjszakáin, amikor kétségbeesetten hiányzott neki a hazája, és nem akart mást, mint sírva összegömbölyödni a takarói alatt, Phichit odament hozzá, és leült mellé az ágyra. Valamikor egyszerűen csak csevegtek a napról vagy thaiul tanította, hogy elvonja a figyelmét a szomorúságról, vagy amikor ez nem működött, ő volt az a vigasztaló jelenlét, akinek a vállán Yuuri kisírhatta magát. A kapcsolat kölcsönös volt, és Yuuri viszonozta a szívességet, amikor Phichitet alkalmanként megrohanta a reménytelen honvágy aziránt az élet iránt, amit maga mögött hagyott Bangkokban. Megbíztak egymásban és támogatták egymást, és Yuuri nagyon örült, hogy Phichit a barátja lett. 

Annak ellenére, mennyire hiányzott neki Hasetsu és Japán, Yuuri azon kapta magát, hogy szeret Detroitban lakni. Lehetséges volt, hogy a hely furcsa volt, de Phichitben gyorsan olyan barátra lelt, aki kitűnő volt abban, hogy egyfajta kalanddá változtassa Yuuri félelmét attól, hogy egy új országban él. Az edzés szintén jó volt, habár – ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges – még keményebb volt, mint amit Yuuri Hasetsuban csinált. Celestino keményebb nyomást gyakorolt rá, mint ahogy eddig valaha bárki, de hálás volt ezért. Ennek így kellett lennie, ha valaha nyerni akart. 

A történéseknek volt egy másik kellemes fordulata: annak ellenére, hogy más korosztályban korcsolyáztak, Celestino általában megengedte Yuurinak és Phichitnek, hogy együtt edzenek. Ez egy áldás volt. Yuuri ahhoz volt szokva, hogy egyedül és észrevétlenül edz, és Phichit nélkül az idegei sokszor felülkerekedtek volna rajta. Utálta, ha nézik edzés közben, különösen, ha az a klub többi korcsolyázója volt. 

Nem az, hogy nem kedvelte volna a többi korcsolyázót, de sosem volt különösen társaságkedvelő ember. Nem könnyen barátkozott, és nem egészen tudta, hogyan közelítsen meg másokat. 

Az sem segített, hogy sokan közülük – fura módon – kicsit félelemmel vegyes tisztelttel nézték. Habár Yuuri nem tudta megérteni, hogy a lehetséges emberek közül miért csodálná őt bárki, Phichit rámutatott, hogy volt némi hírneve. Ő volt a junior világbajnok, akinek tizenöt évesen már három medál volt a repertoárjában. Habár az edzések a nyilvánosság számára zárva voltak, a klub akármelyik korcsolyázója akkor jöhetett megnézni, amikor csak akarta, és Yuuri úgy találta, hogy az ő ideje mindig forgalmasabb volt a megszokottnál. Nyugtalanító volt. Nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy ilyen sok figyelem irányuljon rá, amikor nem versenyzett, és hiányoztak az éjszakai korcsolyaedzések, amik megadatottak számára Hasetsuban. 

Az különösen a kedve ellen való volt, hogy azokat az edzéseket nézték a legtöbben, ahol négyszeres ugrásokat próbált megtanulni. Eddig is küzdött a bonyolult ugrásokkal, és a közönség hozzáadódó nyomása csak rontott rajta. Celestino tapasztalt szemei alatt eléggé javult a technikája ahhoz, hogy egyre gyakrabban sikerüljön a négyszeres leszúrt rittberger az edzésen, de mindig kizökkentette, hogy a várakozó szemek folyamatosan követték. Egyes napokon meg tudta csinálni a bonyolult négyszerest, és máskor minden egyes próbálkozást elrontott, és leverten hagyta ott a jeget. Valami egyszerűen hiányzott az ugrásaiból, és úgy tűnt, akármit is csinált, nem segített. Celestino kitartott amellett, hogy csak több magabiztosságra van szüksége a képességeiben, de ha ez volt a helyzet, akkor Yuuri nem látott sok reményt önmaga számára. A legutóbbi alkalommal az egész világ előtt elbukott, amikor versenyen próbált megugrani egy négyszerest, és a magabiztosságának az ugrásaiban elég korlátozott utánpótlása volt. 

Egy bizonyos edzésen – amit Phichit éppen a palánk mellől nézett, ahová Celestino száműzte, miután rajtakapta, hogy túl sokszor próbált meg négyszereseket gyakorolni Yuurival –, Yuurinak egyszerűen csak nem ment. Végtelenül frusztráló volt. Meg tudta csinálni, tudta, hogy képes rá, de az ugrás csak nem sikerült. Azon a napon annyiszor elrontotta az érkezést, hogy a kezei vörösre horzsolódtak attól, ahogy nekiütődtek a jégnek, és érezte, amint a frusztrált könnyek gyűlni kezdenek a szemeiben. Ha az edzésen ennyire következetlen volt az ugrás érkezésében, akkor hogyan várhatná, hogy valaha sikerül egy versenyen? 

Egy újabb elrontott próbálkozás után Celestino sóhajtott, és odahívta a pálya széléhez, majd odaadott neki egy üveg vizet és egy törülközőt, hogy letörölje a homlokán gyűlő, gyöngyöző izzadtságot. 

\- Szerintem be kellene fejeznünk mára – mondta a korcsolyázónak, és vigasztalóan megveregette a vállát. – Meg tudod csinálni az ugrást, mindannyian láttuk. Most már csak a magabiztosságról van szó. Pihenj, és holnap újra próbálkozhatsz, amikor már kevésbé vagy fáradt, és a fejed is a helyén van.

Yuuri vadul megrázta a fejét, lenyelte a vizet, és vízcseppeket hintett maga köré a jégre. 

\- Folytatni akarom – követelte, habár félrefordította a szemeit Celestino átható pillantása elől, nem akarta, hogy összetalálkozzon a szemük. Nem szeretett ellenkezni az edzőjével, és általában elkerülte volna, de a nap frusztrációja úgy feltöltötte, hogy majd felrobbant, és elhatározta magát, hogy megcsinálja az ugrást. A kimerültség a csontjáig hatolt, de addig fog gyakorolni, míg már megállni sem bír, ha erre volt szükség. 

\- Meg tudom csinálni, Celestino. Tudod, hogy tudom. Csak még egyszer. Kérlek?

\- Rendben – sóhajtotta Celestino. – De csak egyszer. Kimerült vagy, és nem hagyom, hogy megsértsd magad a saját makacsságod miatt, hallod-e, Yuuri?

Yuuri bólintott, és apró, hálás mosolyt adott Celestinónak, mielőtt kikorcsolyázott volna a pályára. Phichit a palánk mellől szurkolt neki, a telefonja már elő is került, és a kamerát Yuurira szegezte. Yuuri gyengéden bosszankodva tisztában volt vele, hogy ha nem tiltotta volna meg Phichitnek, hogy bármit is posztoljon online az edzéséből, akkor pillanatokon belül tele lenne Phichit közösségi oldala a videóval. A fiatalabb fiú nyögött, amikor Yuuri megtiltotta, hogy nyilvánosságra hozzon akármit is a kész felvételből, de végül belement, és kikiáltotta, hogy egyedül edzési célokból videózza Yuurit. 

Yuuri még mindig meg volt róla győződve, hogy az összes videót lementette, hogy egy napon posztolhassa őket, amikor Yuuri végül megadja magát, és megengedi neki. Vagy ez, vagy összegyűjtötte Yuuri összes különösen látványos kudarcát, hogy összevágja egy hosszú, megalázó videóba, amit ha kell, arra használhat, hogy kínos helyzetbe hozza Yuurit. Phichitet ismerve valószínűleg mindkettő igaz, gondolta Yuuri szeretetteljesen. 

Figyelmesen korcsolyázott egy pár lassú kanyart a pályán, kinyújtotta az izmait, hogy felkészüljön az ugrásra. Phichit ujjongott a palánk mellől, és Yuuri röviden rávigyorgott a barátjára, ahogy elsuhant mellette, míg minden múló másodperccel lendületet gyűjtött. Valahonnan, mélyen belülről, a saját fejéből egy puha, orosz hang úszott elő, és emlékeztette rá, hogy ő volt az egyetlen korcsolyázó, aki nem tud megcsinálni egy négyszerest, hogy nem versenyezhet, ha még ezt az egyszerű ugrást sem tudja megcsinálni. 

A sebessége csúcsán a valaha volt legtöbb elhatározással rugaszkodott el. Éppen mielőtt elhagyta volna a jeget, újra megszólalt a hang. Nem a suttogó, rosszindulatú kritikát hallotta a fülében, mint amihez hozzászokott, hanem egy emlék halvány visszhangját, egy puha suttogást: _figyelj az egyensúlyodra_ , suhant át a fején gyengéden. Váratlan volt, és Yuurinak el kellett nyomnia a düh mély felvillanását, ami mindig kísérte ezt a hangot. De most, hogy ott volt a gondolat, azon kapta magát, hogy a düh ellenére a tanácsra összpontosít, arra koncentrál, hogy megtalálja az egyensúlyát ugrás közben, és megtartotta azt a négy fordulaton keresztül, egészen az érkezésig. 

Phichit éljenzése hallatszódott a pálya túloldaláról, és Yuuri hallani tudta távolról, amint Celestino tapsol. Azonban minden, amire Yuuri koncentrálni tudott, az az eufória volt, amit érzett keresztülfolyni a saját testén, és fellelkesítette a már így is zakatoló szívét. Megcsinálta. Sikerült az ugrás érkezése, és tökéletesen csinálta, jobban, mint ezelőtt valaha. 

Úgy döntött, nem fejtegeti az okot, hogy miért. 

 

*

 

Később, még ugyanazon a napon Yuuri és Phichit a közös szobájukban ültek, és elnyúltak Phichit ágyán egy laptoppal maguk között. Ez egy megszokott jelenet volt, és olyasmi, ami gyakran megnyugtatta Yuurit. Phichit ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy megnézzék a _King and the Skater_ t annak tiszteletére, hogy Yuurinak sikerült a négyszeres aznap, és Yuuri nem tiltakozott. Habár nem volt annyira oda a filmért, mint Phichit, ugyanannyira élvezte, és ez egy megszokott, szeretett rutin volt mindkettőjük számára. 

A film felénél Phichit felé fordult, míg Arthur, a hörcsög tiltakozva visított, ahogy elmozdult a fiatalabbik fiú vállán. Szerencsére Phichit elkapta az apró lényt, mielőtt túlságosan lecsúszott volna, és az összeillesztett kezeiben ringatva gyengéden visszarakta, hogy csatlakozzon a két barátjához, akik a ruhája anyagán mászkáltak. 

Amikor Yuurival szobatársak lettek, Phichit fennhangon aggódott, hogy Yuuri nem fogja kedvelni a szeretett hörcsögeit, Arthurt és Mongkutot, akiket az éppen a laptop képernyőjén vibráló film karakterei után nevezett el. Miután Yuuri biztosította róla, hogy tényleg szereti a hörcsögöket meg minden bolyhos-bújós dolgot, Phichit ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Yuuri helyett is vegyen még egyet, tudván, hogy Yuurinak rettenetesen hiányzik a maga kedvence. 

Phichit tétován megkérdezte, el akarja-e nevezni az új hörcsögöt Vicchannak, hogy emlékeztető legyen a távol lévő kutyájára, de Yuuri elutasította. Ez túlságosan olyan érzés lett volna, mintha helyettesítette volna szeretett barátját. Amikor Phichit egy megfelelő nevet keresve kis családjuk legújabb tagjának tovább kérdezősködött olyan dolgokról, amiket szeretett, Yuuri meggondolatlanul kibökte, hogy _Katsudon_ , mielőtt zavarában skarlátszínűre pirult volna. Hatalmas meglepetésére Phichit imádta nevet, habár folyamatosan piszkálta Yuurit a jelentése miatt, és most Arthur, Mongkut és Katsudon boldogan éltek egy hatalmas ketrecben a szobájuk sarkában, és szerető gazdájuk folyamatosan szabadon engedte őket, hogy kalandozzanak.

Miután meggyőződött Arthur biztonságáról, Phichit szokatlanul komoly kifejezéssel fordult vissza hozzá. 

\- Mit gondolsz, mikor fogja Ciao Ciao engedni, hogy elkezdjek négyszereseket tanulni? – kérdezte a szeretetteljes becenevet használva, amit az edzőjükre ragasztott egy hónappal ezelőtt. 

Yuuri megvonta a vállát; bizonytalan volt a válaszban. Celestino megtiltotta az összes junior korcsolyázónak, hogy négyszereseket tanuljanak azt állítva, hogy ez káros a még fejlődő testükre. Szeniorként Yuuri szabad kezet kapott az ugrásokban, de tudta, hogy Phichit kétségbeesetten csatlakozni akar hozzá. 

\- Nem aggodalmaskodnék emiatt, Phichit – válaszolta ehelyett halványan rámosolyogva barátjára. – A négyszereseket amúgy is túlbecsülik. 

Belül megborzongott, ahogy az egész testén bimbódzó zúzódásokra, a tenyere vörös horzsolásaira, és a fájdalmas vízhólyagokra gondolt, amik már kialakultak a lábán. Teljes szívéből szeretett korcsolyázni, de ugrás közben elesni mindig mentálisan és fizikálisan egyaránt fájdalmas élmény volt, és a négyszeresek mindenki számára kemények voltak, aki csak megkísérelte őket. 

Phichit felsóhajtott, és drámaian hátrazuttyant az ágyon. 

\- Viktor Nikiforov attól a pillanattól fogva négyszereseket csinált, hogy megengedték, hogy versenyezzen a junioroknál. Nem értem, nekem miért nem lehet! – nyögte Phichit színpadiasan. 

\- Ja, de az edzője állandóan kiabált is vele érte – humorizált Yuuri, mielőtt észrevette volna, mit mondott, és becsukta volna a száját, ahogy gyorsan félrefordította a pillantását. Phichit felült, a szemei összeszűkültek. Semmi sem kerülte el a figyelmét, különösen nem egy nyelvbotlás. 

\- Tudod, ahhoz képest, hogy azt állítod, utálod Viktor Nikiforovot, úgy fest, nagyon sok mindent tudsz róla – tapogatózott gyanakvó hangon. 

Yuuri sosem mondta el Phichitnek az egész történetet arról, mi történt közte és Viktor között, habár a mindent megfigyelő Phichit már a barátságuk korai fázisában rájött a másik korcsolyázó iránt táplált ellenszenvére. 

Yuuri megvonta a vállát és félrenézett, de Phichit nem elégedett meg ezzel, teljesen felült, és minden figyelmét barátjára irányította. 

\- Gyerünk, Yuuri. Barátok vagyunk! Bármit elmondhatsz nekem. _Dâibpròht_?

Phichitnek igaza volt. Barátok voltak, legjobb barátok, és eljött annak az ideje, hogy Yuuri elmondja neki. Phichit amúgy is rájönne végül, és ez egy olyan szerves része volt Yuuri életének, és nem mintha valóban rejtegetni próbálta volna. Az egyetlen dolog, ami visszatartotta, az a tény volt, hogy akármilyen régi is volt az emlék, még mindig égetett, még mindig feldühítette és zavarba hozta, és számtalan rosszindulatú érzés kavargott benne. Yuuri sosem mondta el senkinek Yuukón kívül a teljes sztorit ezelőtt, de most ahogy Phichit nagy, várakozó szemekkel nézte, rájött, hogy semmi módon nem tudná elutasítani. 

Yuuri tétován elkezdte vázolni a történteket, szakadozva beszélt, ahogy megpróbálta rendesen elmagyarázni, hogy Phichit megértse. Mialatt beszélt, Phichit komoly kifejezéssel az arcán nézte, és sosem fordult el. Amikor Yuuri végül végzett, pár pillanatig csendben ültek, mielőtt Phichit megragadta a vállainál, és egy csontropogtató ölelésbe húzta. 

Yuurinak ijedtségében beletelt pár pillanatba, mire karjait a másik fiú köré fonva végül viszonozta, és arcát a vállába temette. Elmesélni a történetet teljességében olyan érzés volt, mintha egy súly emelkedett volna fel végre a mellkasáról, és tudhatta volna, hogy Phichitre a kezdetektől fogva számíthat, hogy tudja, mit kell tennie. 

\- Ez rettenetes, Yuuri – szörnyülködött Phichit még mindig vigasztaló ölelésbe burkolva Yuurit. – Nem csoda, hogy szét akarod rúgni a seggét!

Yuurit ez kicsit vigyorgásra késztette. Phichit mindig is jobb volt nála abban, hogy furcsa, angol kifejezéseket sajátítson el, és a másik fiú imádott szlenget használni, akárhányszor lehetősége adódott rá. 

\- Egy napon megteszem – esküdött Yuuri, ahogy Phichit végül elhúzódott. – Legyőzöm, tényleg. 

\- Persze, hogy legyőzöd! – bátorította Phichit, és a hite megmelengette Yuuri szívét, és olyan módon magabiztossá tette a képességeiben, mint ezelőtt még sosem. – Végül is te vagy Yuuri Katsuki. 

 

*

 

Barátja minden bátorítása ellenére Yuuri még sosem rettegett annyira, mint a Grand Prix sorozatbeli debütálásán. Celestino ott volt, hogy keresztülsegítse rajta, de nem tűnt túl biztosnak abban, hogyan kezelje Yuuri idegeit, amik megcsapták őt éppen a verseny előtt. Phichit mindig tudta, de ő távol volt, hogy szíveket hódítson meg a junior debütálásán. 

Yuuri egyedül az akarata puszta erejével jutott be a döntőbe; éppen csak sikerült, egyetlen ponttal volt az utána következő korcsolyázó előtt. Ez nagyon meleg helyzet volt, és olyasvalami, amitől zakatolni kezdett a szíve. Egy katasztrófa lett volna, ha nem jut be a döntőbe, és ezt sosem bocsátotta volna meg magának. 

A döntőhöz közeledve Yuuri mentális állapota újra romlani kezdett. Az első Junior Grand Prix döntőn történt kiborulása óta nem érezte magát ilyen rosszul, de most ugyanazok az érzések vetették fel újra csúnya fejüket. 

A junior korosztályban jól boldogult és fejlődött, de a szeniorok között minden más volt. Yuuri tapasztalt korcsolyázók ellen versenyzett, egyesek akár tíz évvel idősebbek voltak nála, és ez rémisztő volt. Olyan módon voltak érettek és tapasztaltak, ahogyan tudta, hogy ő nem, és ezt tükrözte a korcsolyázásuk. Mindannyian gyönyörűek és precízek voltak, és mindannyian úgy tudtak négyszereseket végrehajtani, amiről csak álmodhatott. Először azóta, hogy profin elkezdett korcsolyázni, úgy érezte, hogy ez teljesen meghaladja a tudását. 

A rövidprogram alatt elhatározta, hogy nem engedi meg az érzéseknek, hogy felülkerekedjenek rajta. Elutasította, hogy ugyanolyan katasztrófa történjen, mint az első Junior Grand Prix-jén. Jobb annál. Meg tudja csinálni. 

Technikailag az összes mozdulata rendben volt. Még a négyszeres leszúrt rittbergert is jól előadta, enyhén botladozott az érkezésnél, de ahhoz nem volt elegendő, hogy valóban kárt tegyen a pontjaiban. Azonban hiányoztak az érzelmek a korcsolyázásából. Az egész rutinja alatt elbukott abban, hogy átadja magát a zenének, hogy megidézze a történetet, amit gondolatban próbált elmondani. Az előadása kivitelezése felemésztette, túl keményen összpontosított, hogy tökéletesen adja elő a mozdulatokat, így ezzel elvesztette az előadást és a korcsolyázás örömét.   
Amikor végül befejezte, és megjöttek a pontok, nem bírta visszatartani a szemét elöntő frusztrált könnyeket. Nem volt rossz, de tökéletes sem. Nem volt _elég jó_. 

 

*

 

Azon az éjszakán, ahogy egyedül ült a közös hotelszobában, Yuuri nem tudta megállni, hogy ne gondoljon a következő napi kűrre. Ez volt a szeniordebütálása, a karriere egy meghatározó pontja, és bizonyítania kellett, hogy eleget ér ahhoz, hogy a legjobbak között korcsolyázzon. Az egész korcsolyás világ figyelte, és a tegnapi rövidprogramban már elbukott, nem váltotta be a saját magához fűzött magas reményeket. Nem engedhette meg, hogy ez újra megtörténjen, nem. 

Ahogy a percek múltak, az aggodalom egyre csak nőtt, és Yuuri sehogyan sem tudta elűzni. Nyomasztóan hatott rá, hogy következő napon újra ki kell mennie a jégre, hogy emberek ezrei fogják nézni, ítélkezni felette, elvárják majd, hogy nagyszerű legyen, és a nyaka köré tekeredett ez a gondolat, akár egy kéz, ami lassan kiszorítja belőle levegőt. 

A többi korcsolyázó arca úszott át az elméjén; annyival idősebbek, sokkal tapasztaltabbak és jobbak. Hogyan várhatná el, hogy felérjen hozzájuk? Mégis hogyan tehetné?

A pánik elkezdett igazán felgyülemleni, és a sötét gondolatok csak jöttek, körbe-körbe köröztek az agyában, és az árnyékok egyre hosszabbra nyúltak minden múló másodperccel. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy egy vaspánt szorítja össze a mellkasát, és kipréseli belőle a levegőt. Egyre szorosabb és szorosabb lett, míg a lélegzete rövid, éles zihálásokkal szakadt fel belőle, és a látása elkezdett a sarkokon homályosulni. 

\- _Yuuri_!

Erős kezek ragadták meg a vállánál fogva, és lefeszítették a karjait a térdei körül, ahová satuszerűen szorultak.

\- Yuuri! Yuuri, nézz rám. 

Yuuri válaszolni akart, de nem tudott, még mindig túlságosan a saját fejébe volt zárva, a légzése továbbra is egyenetlen és ziháló volt, és a kapkodó lélegzetekkel aligha érte el elegendő levegő a tüdejét. 

\- Yuuri, azt hiszem, hogy pánikrohamod van. Yuuri, rám kell nézned. Le kell nyugodnod. _Yuuri_. 

A meleg kezek az arcára csúsztak, gyengédek, de határozottak voltak, és Celestino arca úszott a látókörébe, a vonásait egyértelműen aggodalom bélyegezte. Celestino egyik keze aggodalmasan a hátára rebbent, megnyugtató köröket dörzsölt a pólója anyagára, míg a másikkal odanyúlt, és gyengéden odahúzta Yuuri kezét a mellkasára. 

\- Velem kell lélegezned, Yuuri. Be és ki. Be és ki. Oké? 

A keze alatt egyenletesen érezte Celestino lélegzetét emelkedni és süllyedni a szavaival; egy megnyugtató, egyenletes ritmus, amit Yuuri próbált összeegyeztetni a saját kétségbeesett zihálásával. A mellkasa köré szorult vaspánt fájdalmasan, centiről centire engedett, és Yuuri látása lassanként szabályos lett, a szíve kétségbeesett dobogása lassan visszatért a megszokott ritmusba. 

Yuuri végül felnézett, és látta, amint Celestino előtte térdepelt, az egyik kezével még mindig szorította az övét, a mellkasához préselve tartotta, míg a másikkal továbbra is ugyanazokat a megnyugtató köröket dörzsölte a hátán. Celestino rémülten és teljesen magán kívül festett, és Yuuri érezte magában a maró bűntudat és a szégyen hullámait emelkedni. 

Szégyenében elvörösödött, és megpróbált felállni, hogy kirohanjon a szobából, mielőtt láthatná a gyengesége megmutatkozása felett érzett csalódottságot Celestino arcán. De az edzője megállította, gyengéden visszavezette Yuurit, hogy üljön le az ágya szélére, mielőtt csatlakozott volna hozzá. Elég messze ült le ahhoz, hogy Yuuri ne érezze magát megfojtva. 

\- Akarsz róla beszélni, Yuuri? 

Yuuri félrefordítva a tekintetét megrázta a fejét. 

\- Oké – sóhajtotta Celestino végigfuttatva az egyik érdes kezét az arcán, míg pillantása sosem hagyta el Yuurit. – De ez nem olyasmi, amiért szégyenkezni kellene, Yuuri, oké? Ha segítséget akarsz, itt leszek. 

 

*

 

A következő napon Celestino elhozta Phichitet, hogy találkozzon vele a pályán a kűrje előtt. Phichit jól szerepelt a junior debütálásán, és egyaránt megnyerte a zsűri és a közönség szívét, de míg a második versenyén érmet nyert, nem egészen kapott elég magas pontokat ahhoz, hogy kvalifikáljon a döntőbe. A vereség ellenére nem tűnt különösebben mérgesnek emiatt, és azt hangoztatta, hogy még elegendő ideje van arra, hogy más, jövőbeli versenyeken érmeket nyerjen. Miután a saját Grand Prix sorozata végzet ért, ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Celestinóval repüljön, és megnézze, amint Yuuri a döntőben versenyzik. 

Egy áldás volt, hogy Phichit ott volt vele a kűr előtt – olyasvalami, amiért Yuuri mérhetetlenül hálás volt. A másik fiú mindig pontosan tudta, mit mondjon, hogyan vonja el Yuuri figyelmét a gyomrában ülő beteg érzésről, hogyan nevettesse meg, amikor egy pillanattal ezelőtt azt gondolta, össze fog omlani. 

Celestino úgy tűnt, megértette, és rájuk hagyta. Megengedte Phichitnek, hogy Yuurival maradjon az utolsó lehetséges pillanatig, mielőtt a pályára kellett sietnie a kűrjére. 

 

*

 

A zene, amit Yuuri a kűrjében használt egy szép, könnyű, táncos zongoradallam volt, de nem érzett túl sok mindent, amikor korcsolyázott rá. Az előző évvel ellentétben – hiába volt sikeres a junior világbajnokságon – Yuuri nem volt elég magabiztos ahhoz, hogy kiválassza a saját zenéjét vagy témáját, ahogy attól rettegett, hogy egy teljesen különböző országba költözik egy új edzőhöz. Celestino jó edző volt, és Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy nem kifogásolná, de a szenior debütálását megelőző változás förgetegében Yuuri a megszokottsághoz tért vissza, és megengedte az edzőjének, hogy úgy irányítsa a korcsolyázását, mint ami ellen annyira lázadt az utolsó junior világbajnokságon. 

Automatikusan mozgott a zenére, és Yuuri rákényszerítette magát, hogy érezzen korcsolyázás közben. Mindig is erős vonása volt az érzelmes korcsolyázás, és ha meg akarta állni a helyét a felnőtt korosztály heves versenyében, akkor az erősségeire kell játszani. 

Ahogy az előadás folytatódott, Yuuri érezte, amint visszatér a zenéhez és azokhoz a gondolatokhoz, amikre szüksége volt a korcsolyázáshoz. Közeledvén a négyszeres leszúrt rittbergerhez majdnem tétovázott, de gyorsan felvillant az elméjében, hogy _tartsd meg az egyensúlyod_ , és tökéletesen landolta az ugrást, és a sikere által megkönnyebbülés áradt szét benne. 

De annak ellenére, hogy sikerült az ugrás, Yuuri tudta, hogy ez nem lesz elég. Jó volt az előadása, de nem fantasztikus. Az idegei visszatartották attól, hogy elérje a tökéletes előadáspontokat, amikre szüksége volt, hogy pótolja a bonyolult ugrások viszonylagos hiányát. Megbízhatóan még mindig csak a négyszeres leszúrt rittbergert tudta megcsinálni, és ez volt az egyetlen négyszeres, amit Celestino megengedett neki megpróbálni versenyeken. Az előadása mindkét része híján volt valaminek, és míg valószínűleg ezzel helyezést ért volna el a junioroknál, addig Yuuri tudta, hogy ez a sokkal magasabb szintű felnőtteknél nem fog sikerülni. 

A pontjai igazolták a félelmeit. Nem voltak rosszak egyébként, tökéletesen elfogadhatóak egy junior korcsolyázó számára, aki először versenyzett a szenioroknál, de nem voltak elég jók. Ötödik helyen végzett, nem lett utolsó, de a közelében sem volt az aranynak, amit annyira akart, hogy ordítani tudott volna. 

Az éremceremónia után Phichit megvigasztalta, gratulált neki az előadásához, és rámutatott, hogy már a döntőbe bekerülni is egy olyan eredmény volt, amire büszke lehetett. Csak tizenhat éves volt, emlékeztette Phichit. Még több mint tíz éve van versenyezni, több mint tíz éve, hogy tökéletesítse a korcsolyázását és a rutinjait. Aligha várhatja el, hogy tökéletes legyen abba a pillanatban, hogy a felnőtt korosztályba lép, vagy hogy rögtön aranyat nyerjen, amikor annyival tapasztaltabb korcsolyázók ellen versenyzik. Még Viktor sem nyert aranyat az első felnőtt Grand Prix-jén, habár sokkal előrébb végzett, mint Yuuri. 

Ez nem segített. 

Yuuri aranyat akart. Mindennél jobban. Nem számított, hogy Viktor nem nyert aranyat az első felnőtt Grand Prix-jén, mert Yuuri _jobb_ akart lenni. Bántotta a veszteség, arra késztette, hogy sírjon a frusztrációtól. Előző szezonban megízlelte a győzelmet, és mindennél jobban vissza akarta kapni ezt az érzést. 

 

*

 

Pár hónappal később Viktor a címlapokra került azzal, hogy aranyat nyert az olimpián, ami senkinek sem jelentett meglepetést. Az éppen csak húsz éves Viktor Nikiforov egy műkorcsolya legenda volt. Egy jégisten, akihez senki sem tudott felérni. Yuuri és Phichit lehetetlen reggeli órában nézték a tévében élőben az előadását. Phichit ózott és ázott a rutintól, míg Yuuri szemét a képernyőre tapasztva csendben maradt. 

Ez volt az, amit le kell győznie, emlékeztette magát. Biztos volt benne, hogy Viktor sosem volt ideges, nem kerekedtek rajta felül a hülye félelmek, mint ahogy Yuurin. Ha le akarta győzni Viktort, módot kell találnia arra, hogy segítsen az idegein, vagy még csak meg sem közelítheti. 

A következő napon elment beszélni Celestinóval. Nem akart, utált másokkal az érzéseiről beszélni, utált gyengének látszódni. De muszáj volt. Ha az volt az egyetlen módja, hogy legyőzze Viktort, hogy előbb legyőzi a saját félelmeit, akkor ez volt az, amit tennie kellett. 

Celestino mindent nagyon gyorsan megszervezett, és Yuuri a következő héten találkozott egy szakértőnek kinéző hölggyel egy elegáns, de kényelmes irodában. Először kelletlenül beszélt vele, de a meglepetésére könnyed és megközelíthető volt, és azon találta magát, hogy kibökte, hogyan érzett a versenyek előtt, hogy mennyire nehezen lélegzett, és hogy annyira győzni akart, hogy az már fájt. 

A találkozók meglepően hasznosnak bizonyultak. A nő segített neki analizálni a saját gondolatait, tanított neki pár jó technikát, hogy lenyugtassa magát, hogy megállítsa a szorongást, hogy felülkerekedjen rajta. Felírt neki pár gyógyszer is arra az esetre, ha úgy találja, hogy a tudatosság önmagában nem segít, amikor tényleg rosszul volt. Kezdetben megtagadta, hogy beszedje őket, szégyellte őket és magát, de Phichit gyorsan rábeszélte. Amikor Yuuri végül bevallotta, mi történik, Phichit biztosította róla, hogy egyáltalán nem kell szégyenkeznie, ha segítségre van szüksége az idegei miatt. Yuuri megnyugodott, miután órákon keresztül beszélgettek, és kiöntötte a szívét barátjának. Megígérte, hogy gyakorolni fogja a tanult nyugtató módszereket, és be fogja venni a gyógyszereket, ha valóban szüksége van rá. 

Yuuri újból azon merengett, hogy sosem lehet elég hálás, amiért Phichit a barátja. 

 

*

 

Yuuri elhatározta magát, hogy a világbajnokságon jobban fog teljesíteni. Az új, biztos stressz-kezelő módszerekkel a tarsolyában, és Phichit és Celestino biztatásával a pálya széléről, a két intenzív versenynap után egy bronzzal végzett, amit kimerülten szorongatott a markában. Hatalmas volt a nyomás, a pedig verseny hihetetlen mértékű, de makacsul végigcsinálta. 

A medálosztó ceremónián a legalacsonyabb dobogón állt, fáradtan integetett a tömegnek magasan Viktorral maga fölött, akinek úgy függött az arany a nyaka körül, mintha oda tartozott volna. Nyilvánvalóan Viktor végzett az első helyen, a kombinált pontszáma megdöbbentően magasabb volt, mint a szőke svájci korcsolyázónak, aki éppen alatta állt a pódiumon, és csodálattal és félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel az arcán nézett fel az oroszra. 

Yuuri is őt nézte, de a csodálat volt a lehető legtávolabbi érzelem attól, ami nyilvánvalóan az arcára volt írva. A tömeg éljenzésén keresztül is pontosan hallotta a szíve eszeveszett dobogását; az érem megnyerésének öröme küzdött a lesújtó csalódottsággal, hogy Viktor újra legyőzte. 

Racionálisan tudta, hogy ebben a szezonban eléggé lehetetlen lett volna számára legyőzni Viktort, amíg még mindig olyan új volt a felnőtt korcsolyázásban, és csak egyetlen négyszeres volt biztos a repertoárjában, de ettől még frusztrálta a dolog. Le tudja győzni Viktort egy napon, tudta, hogy képes rá, de a várakozás megölte. Minden szezon egy újabb elvesztegetett év volt. 

Ahogy mérföldnyinek tűnő mélységből felbámult Viktorra, Yuuri megerősítette az elhatározását, és mélyen a csontjaiba véste az akaratát. Megízlelte a győzelmet és imádta, szerette a korcsolyázás örömét, a közönség szurkolását, ami mind felé és csak felé irányult. Most, hogy a felnőtt korosztályban korcsolyázott, újra fel kell magát küzdenie a listákon, csak úgy, ahogy a pódiumon tette. Már megtette ennek az első lépését, és megeskette magát, hogy hamarosan megteszi a következőt. 

Viktor a tömegre mosolygott, és a stadion fényei táncoltak a szemeiben. Egy pillanatra az éppen alatta álló Yuurira villant a pillantása, és Yuuri összeszűkített szemekkel farkasszemet nézett vele. Viktor nem mondott semmit, de visszabámult; a kék tekintet kutatón fúródott Yuuri barna szemeibe, ahogy összekapcsolódott a pillantásuk. Egy órának érződő pillanat erejéig méregette egymást a kettős, és Yuuri szíve utálattal vegyes elhatározással volt telve, míg Viktor pillantása olvashatatlan volt. Aztán a fotós odaszólt nekik, hogy mosolyogjanak a kamerába, és megtört a pillanat. 

 

*

 

A ceremónia után Yuuri nem látta többé Viktort. De ahogy összepakolta a táskáit, és elhagyta a stadiont, szinte meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy érzi, amint egy pillantás követi és figyeli. Örökké figyeli, és sosem szakad el róla. 

 

*

 

Detroitba visszatérve Yuuri belevetette magát az edzésbe. A kérésére Celestino az összes edzését priváttá tette, távol tartva ezzel a többi korcsolyázót, és esélyt adott vele Yuurinak arra, hogy békében korcsolyázzon. Ez mérhetetlenül segített. Más korcsolyások jelenléte és ennek nyomása nélkül Yuuri úgy tudott összpontosítani a korcsolyázásra, hogy semmi sem vonta el a figyelmét. Phichit mindig ott volt természetesen, vagy Yuurival korcsolyázott, vagy a palánk mellől nézte, és szurkolt neki. 

Kevesebb, mint egy hónappal a világbajnokság vége után Yuurinak sikerült az edzésen egy négyszeres salchow Phichit és Celestino lelkes biztatására. Phichit levideózta az egész dolgot, és a büszkeség pillanatában Yuuri megengedte neki, hogy posztolja, és meglepte, mennyi figyelmet vonzott magára a videó. 

Sosem követte figyelemmel a szélesebb korcsolyás közösséget, vagy hogy voltak-e rajongói, mivel ő maga nem volt aktív egyetlen közösségi felületen sem, de úgy tűnt, hogy több embert érdekelte a korcsolyázása, mint várta volna. A hírek, miszerint most már meg tudott csinálni egy négyszeres salchowot, jó fogadtatásra találtak, és Phichit nagy örömmel olvasta fel Yuurinak a kedves hozzászólásokat éjjel a szobájukban, ahogy az emberek kifejezték az örömüket az új képessége iránt, és hogy izgatottak várták, miként fog előadni a következő szezonban. 

Yuuri mosolyogva ment aludni aznap éjjel. 

 

*

 

**[Műkorcsolya Világbajnokság Medálosztó Ceremónia]**  
271,548 megtekintés  
359 **hozzászólás**

Nightimedream [1 napja]  
Nikiforov újra nyer – ez nem meglepő ♥ ♥ ♥  
 _válaszok megtekintése (25)_

sk8terfan [8 órája]  
Azt hiszem, mindenkinek meg kell néznie 3.15-3.25, mert azt a rohadt 

Alexibexi [8 órája]  
Ez volt valószínűleg életem legkomolyabb 10 másodperce

riri456 [7 órája]  
láttátok az arckifejezésüket!!!

Nikifan12 [7 órája]  
Az a Katsuki gyerek még életében nem nézett ilyen ellenségesen, mint Viktorra omg

Marcia Linette [6 órája]  
Komolyan azt hittem, fel fog mászni a dobogón, hogy behúzzon Viktornak o.O

zazada [5 órája]  
aztarohadt! rettenetesen akarhatta azt az aranyat

Arthur Brn [5 órája]  
Tutibiztos vagyok benne, hogy Katsuki a saját érmével akarta megfojtani Nikiforovot

Sergey Gold [5 órája]  
Uraim, úgy gondolom, egy rivalizálásnak lehetünk tanúi

Theresa4444 [4 órája]  
Nemtom, azért Viktor arckifejezése…

Viktor5ever [4 órája]  
Ja, egyetértek. Mármint Katsuki pokolian mérgesnek tűnt, de Viktor eléggé… érdeklődőnek tűnt??? Kíváncsinak??? Izgatottnak??? Nemtom, de határozottan fura volt 

_További válaszok megtekintése_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dâibpròht (ได้โปรด) – kérlek (thai, és reméljük, hogy helyesen találtam meg az átírást :D)  
> Yuuri kűrje: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCl-0lu0vHM


End file.
